The Sepia Love
by EdeLweISS O.O
Summary: CHAP 6 UPDATE! Aku hanya cinta SEPIA bagimu Jong In.. Do Kyung Soo yang kau lupakan WARNING YAOI! KAISOO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, SICHUL, DLL! G bakal EdeL lanjutin klu banyak silent reader... Review! itu yang terpenting :)
1. Chapter 1

Author : EdeLweIS ^^

Genre : Angst, YAOI, Family and MPREG!

Main Cast : Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai & Do kyungSoo

Support Cast : EXO, Suju member & Others

Ini FF murni dan sah milik Author! Bagi yang maungePLAGIAT! Out!..

Hehehehe maaf khilaf hehhehehe..

Kasih RnR nya y..

_**Sebuah lisan terucap ambigu..**_

_**Ganda akan ketidak jelasan semu..**_

_**Sepia warna kesedihan lara..**_

_**Sepia membutuhkan warna..**_

_**Jika sang warna pun tak sudi untuk merubah sepia..**_

_**Apa yang sepia lakukan ?..**_

_**Sepia membutuhkan warna.. agar tetap bertahan..**_

**Part 1 . Destiny**

**AUTHOR POV**

Seorang _namja _cantik kini terbangun dari tidurnnya. Mencoba beradaptasi dengan sinar mentari yang menembus tirai putihnya. Ia pun mulai memejamkan mata, menggenggam tangannya untuk berucap sebuah do'a.

"Tuhan.. terima kasih atas izinmu karena aku masih bisa merasakan udara dan sinar mentarimu pada hari ini. Berkatilah hariku.. lindungilah aku berserta orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Amin," ucap _namja _itu.

"Kyung Soo! _Palli ireona_!"

"_Ne eomma_!Aku sudah bangun!"

Kyung Soo memang hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Do Heechul, _eomma_nya. Jika ditanya kemana appanya, Kyung Soo adalah seorang anak yatim. Ia memiliki satu kakak laki-laki yang kini entah dimana. Mereka terpisah sejak lahir. Banyak rahasia hidup yang ia sendiri saja tidak ia ketahui.

Setelah bangun Kyung Soo langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, ia segera menuju ke lemari yang berada di sudut kamarnya. Dirasa sudah cukup rapi ia langsung pergi menghampiri _eomma_nya yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"_Eomma..eomma_ sedang apa? Ada yang bisa aku bantu_ eomma_?" ucap Kyung Soo.

"Tidak perlu. Obat vitamin milikmu sudah habis. _kajja_ beli sana ke apotek. _Eomma_ takut kondisi fisikmu kau sakit aku kan yang repot!" titah _eomma _kyung Soo.

"_Ne.. eomma_"

Kyung Soo hanya menunduk ngilu. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya hanyalah beban untuk _eomma_ fisiknya yang lemah memang sangat mengganggu aktifitasnya. Ia tidak boleh berlarian terlalu jauh ataupun melakukan aktifitas berat.

"Aku pulang.."

Iris mata Kyung Soo menatap seseorang pria paruh baya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan _eomma_ pandangan mata kedua orang yang sudah tak muda lagi itu terhenti saat iris kaca mereka melihat sesosok _namja_ mungil sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Kyung Soo.. kemarilah," titah sang _eomma_.

"_ne.._"

Kyung Soo berjalan ke arah _eomma_nya. Ia bertanya-tanya, siapakah pria baruh baya ini? Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Hanya _eomma_Kyung Soo dan pria itu yang tahu.

"Tuan Kim.. ini Kyung Soo anak saya," ucap _eomma _Kyung Soo kepada pria baruh baya di depannya ini.

"Ah.. sangat menggemaskan. Aku akan sangat senang jika semuanya bisa terlaksanakan"

DEG! _"apa maksud mereka,"_ ucap Kyung Soo dalam hati.

"Ya sudah saya pulang dulu Tuan Do Heechul..permisi" pamit pria itu.

"_Ne_..Tuan Kim Yesung. Hati-hati"

Malam pun tiba. Kyung Soo sengaja tidak bertanya kepada Heechul sang _eomma_ perihal apa maksud Tuan Kim Yesung menemui _eomma_ menunggu sampai _eomma_nya sendiriyang memberi tahunya.

Ia melihat _eomma_nya sudah rapi dengan pakaian seksinya. Heechul memang _namja_, namun ia memiliki paras rupawan dan cantik untuk ukuran seorang _namja_. Kecantikannya begitu alami. Meskipun umurnya sudah berkepala empat, ia tetap terlihat cantik.

"_Eomma _mau kemana?" tanya Kyung Soo.

"Seperti yang kau lihat.. _eomma_ mau ke _club_ malam seperti biasa. Jangan bilang kau mau melarangku lagi Kyung Soo!" marah Heechul kepada putranya.

"Aku memang melarangmu _eomma_.. aku mohon jangan ke sana lagi. Itu ha-"

"Ahhh cukup! Memangnya kenapa! Apa kau malu mempunyai _eomma _seorang pelacur ha?!"ucap heechul lantang.

"Bu-bukan begi-"

"Sudah diam! Memang kau kira aku pakai uang apa untuk kebutuhan hidup kita selama ini eoh?! Membeli obat-obatan mahalmu, memang memakai uang apa jika tidak dengan uang ini! Jangan banyak bicara kau! Dua minggu lagi kau akan dinikahkan dengan anak pengusaha Kim!"

"Ap-apa maksud _eomma_? Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau _eomma_!" bentak Kyung Soo pada _eomma_nya.

PLAK! Satu tamparan panas kini sudah mengenai pipi kiri Kyung Soo. Satu air mata kini sudah turun dengan sendirinya. Matabulat indah itu memerah. Mata cantik itu telah mengeluarkan air mata.

PLAK! Satu tamparan lagi kini sudah mengenai pipi kanan Kyung Soo. Dua kali sudah Heechul menampar pipi mulus Kyung Soo.

"Aku mohon _eomma_.. hentikan hiks hiks," tangis _Namja_ cantik itu.

"Kau harus mau menikah dengan anak pengusaha Kim! Jika tidak aku akan menjualmu sebagai pelacur!"

"Ampun _eomma_.. jangan.. aku masih ingin sekolah.. hiks hiks"

"Apa yang diharapkan oleh anak pelacur sepertimu ha! Sudah berdaya tubuh lemah! Ingatlah aku tidak bisa menghidupimu yang selalu sakit-sakitan! Kenapa dulu kau tak mati saja ha!"

"_Eomma_ aku mohon hiks.. aku mohon.. hiks!"

"_Dosakah jika aku terlahir dari rahim seorang laki-laki Tuhan..?"_ ucap Kyung Soo dalam hati.

Yah.. heechul adalah seorang pelacur gay. Ia sendiri terpaksa untuk bekerja seperti ini. Keadaanlah yang memaksanya. Semenjak ia melahirkan Kyung Soo, semuanya telah berubah.

**KYUNG SOO POV**

Sesak.. sangat sesak perasaan ini Tuhan. Aku harus bagaimana? Tamparan ini,sudah berkali-kali aku dapatkan. Kenapa _eomma _tidak pernah mencintaiku ataupun menginginkan keberadaanku. Berilahaku secercah harapan untuk hidup Tuhan.

Aku hanyalah seorang _namja _lemah yang tak tahu diri. Hanya dapat menjadi beban untuk orang lain. Akankah aku harus menghilang? Aku butuh cinta, aku butuh rasa sayang.. yang entah mengapa hanya bisa kudapatkan dari sahabat-sahabat terdekatku saja. Lu Han, Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol.

"Kyungie! Selamat pagi!"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara . kulihat ketiga sahabatku kini menghampiriku. Senyuman mereka benar-benar hangat. Tapi.. kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa pusing begini. Ya Tuhan.. aku mohon jangan sekarang, jangan didepan sahabat-sahabatku. Aku tak mau membuat mereka khawatir akan keadaanku. Ini memang kesalahanku karena dari kemarin aku belum mengisi isi perutku. Kumohon Tuhan..

"Selamat pagi!" balasku.

Kuberikan senyuman terbaikku agar dapat menutupi keadaanku. Terkadang rasanya benar-benar lelah dan jenuh karena topeng dusta ini. Tapi.. inilah pilihan hidupku.

"Omo Kyungie.. kenapa wajahmu terlihat pucat eoh?" tanya Lu Han kepadaku.

"_Nan gwenchana _Lu Han_ Hyung_.. jangan khawatir," ucapku.

"Jangan bohong Kyungie. Kita sangat mengenalmu," kata Baek Hyun kepadaku.

"Ah aku lupa jika aku harus mengembalikkan buku. Aku masuk ke kelas duluya.. _annyeong_,"

Secepat mungkin aku berlari. Tak kuhiraukan suara mereka yang terus memanggilku. Aku tak mau jika harus membebani mereka dengan masalahku. Memikirkan tentang rencana perjodohan saja sudah membuatku pusing.

Ingin aku menyalahkan Tuhan akan tulisan takdirku, tapi aku sama sekali tak memiliki kuasa. Jika aku bisa memilih.. lebih baik aku saja yang menggantikan _appa_ untuk pergi menghadapmu Tuhan.

"_Eomma.. apakah jika aku menghilang atau pergi jauh kau akan bahagia? Jika benar adanya begitu.. apapun akan kulakukan," _batinku miris.

**KAI a.k.a JONG IN POV**

Entah apa keperluan _appa _sehingga memanggilku ke kantornya. Padahal sebentar lagi aku harus berangkat sekolahdengan Sulli, _yeojachingu_ku. Kuparkirkan mobil _zenfo_ _ST1_ terbaru 2013 milikku. Aku hanya berdecak saat melihat para karyawan wanita terus memandangiku. Apakah aku sebegitu tampannya?.

"Selamat pagi Tuan muda Kim. Presdir Kim sudah menunggu anda di ruangannya," ucap salah satu resepsionis perusahaan.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan langsung menuju ke arah yang aku tuju, ruangan _appa_ku.

"Apa yang ingin _appa_ bicarakan? Aku harus menjemput Sulli dan berangkat ke sekolah," ucapku _to the point_.

"Lihatlah foto-foto itu.." perintah _appa_padaku.

Kuambil foto-foto yang berada di atas meja kerja _appa_. Kupandangi wajah yang terdapat pada foto itu. Bukankah ini _namja_ ?.

"Dua minggu lagi kau akan menikah dengannya dan tidak ada penolakan."

DEG! Apa-apaan ini! Ini benar-benar gila!

"YA! Apa-apaan ini! kenapa aku harus menikah dengannya _Appa_?!" ucapku tak terima. Bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengan seorang _namja_? Benar-benar tak masuk akal!.

"Kau harus menurut Kim Jong In! Kau tahu! Berkat _Haraboji_nyalah kita bisa menjadi seperti ini!"

"Aku tak mau! Aku sudah memiliki kekasih! Dan aku bukan _GAY_ _Appa_!"

PLAK

"Terserah kau Kim Jong In! keputusan Appa sudah bulat! Jika kau menolak... cabutlah marga KIM dari namamu!"

"SHIT..!"

Aku tak akan penah sudi! Tidak akan pernah!

TBC.. jangan lupa Review ne :)


	2. The Sepia Love Chapter 2 : Meeting You

Author : EdeLweIS~

Genre : Angst, Hurt, Fantasy, MPREG

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Other Cast : Heechul, Yesung, HunHan, ChanBaek and EXO members.

Rate : T to M

**The Sepia Love Part 2 . Meeting You**

_**Aku hanya kelabu..**_

_**Aku hanya debu..**_

_**Serpihan kecil dari sesuatu yang tidak berarti..**_

_**Jika aku tak pantas itu bernyewa..**_

_**Kenapa kalian tak membiarkanku mati saja?..**_

_**Do Kyung Soo..**_

"YA! Apa-apaan ini! kenapa aku harus menikah dengannya _Appa_?!" ucap Jong In tak terima. "_Bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengan seorang __namja__? Benar-benar tak masuk akal!" _batin Jong In berontak.

"Kau harus menurut Kim Jong In! Kau tahu! Berkat _Haraboji_nyalah kita bisa menjadi seperti ini!"

"Aku tak mau! Aku sudah memiliki kekasih! Dan aku bukan _GAY_ _Appa_!"

PLAK

"Terserah kau Kim Jong In! keputusan Appa sudah bulat! Jika kau menolak... cabutlah marga KIM dari namamu!"

"SHIT!" _Aku_ _tak akan penah sudi! Tidak akan pernah!_

**..Meeting You..**

Namja bermata bulat itu terus menunduk saat jam pelajaran. Perut bagian kanannya terasa sangat sakit. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya jika ia beraktivitas terlalu berat atau pun memikirkan sesuatu yang terlalu berat juga.

Digenggamnya erat bolpoin berwarna hitam yang ada pada genggaman tangannya. Lu Han yang duduk di sampingnya pun khawatir melihatnya. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat. Bibir _kissable_nya memutih. Keringat dinginnya pun meluncur dengan derasnya. Baek Hyun yang juga sedari tadi mengawasi Kyung Soo pun menjadi tak tenang. Hingga sebuah inisiatif terlintas di otaknya.

"Han seonsaengnim! Aku rasa Kyung Soo sedang sakit! Apa boleh aku mengantarkannya ke UKS?" tanya namja bersurai imut tersebut.

Han seonsaengnim langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kyung Soo. Ia menghela nafas. Sudah hafal akan kondisi tubuh Kyung Soo yang terbilang lemah tersebut.

"Haah geure.. cepat antar Kyung Soo ke UKS. Dan kau Kyung Soo.. jagalah kesehatanmu, karena sebentar lagi ujian akan segera tiba," ucap Han seonsaengnim bijak.

"Ah.. nde seonsaengnim," balas Kyung Soo.

Sesampainya di UKS Baek Hyun langsung merebahkan tubuh mungil Kyung Soo di atas kasur empuk beralaskan kain berwarna putih tersebut. Ia mencari dokter sekolah di penjuru ruangan kesehatan, namun nihil. Batang hidung namja berumur 23 tahun yang bernotabene kekasihnya itu tak ia temukan. Baek Hyun mulai merogoh tas kecil yang ia ambil dari tas sekolah Kyung Soo. Mencari obat-obatan yang rutin diminum oleh Kyung Soo.

"Ini minumlah dulu Kyungie," ucap Baek Hyun.

"Ah ne.. gomawo Baek Hyunna.."

Kim Jong In atau namja yang biasa dipanggil Kai ini terlihat frustasi. Mimik wajahnya yang tertekuk dan remasan tangan pada rambutnyalah yang sangat menguatkan alibi jika ia sedang frustasi sekarang.

"Arrgghh," jeritnya. Tak dihiraukannya pandangan aneh dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Dilonggarkannya dasi yang menggelantung indah dikerah seragamnya. Mata tajamnya menunjukkan kilat kemarahan yang sedang ia pendam.

"_Appa benar-benar gila!"_ batinnya.

Yah.. Jong In sekarang benar-benar memikirkan keputusan sepihak yang dibuat oleh ayahnya. Keputusan yang menurutnya benar-benar tak adil dan gila! _"Menikah dengan namja? Yang benar saja!"_ batinnya lagi sembari memijat pelipisnya. Hingga ia menegakkan badannya saat sepintas memori mengingatkannya. _"Tidak mungkin.." _pikir Jong In lagi, sambil memosisikan badannya untuk duduk kembali.

Kyung Soo mengerjap dan membuka matanya setelah tertidur akibat efek obat yang ia minum tadi. Mata bulatnya langsung mengarah pada jam yang tertempel di dinding sebelah kanan dimana ia tidur sekarang. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat setelah tahu kemana jarum jam itu mengarah.

"Ommo! Mati aku! Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang!"

Ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Melupakan keadaan fisiknya sekarang.

"Akkhh!" pekiknya. Tangan mungilnya refleks mencengkram perut bagian spesialnya. Spesial karena sakit itu berasal dari sana. Ia mencoba menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit di perut bagian kanan spesialnya. Setelah merasa lebih baik ia buru-buru memakai sepatu dan mengambil tas kecilnya, hingga suara berat mengusik konsentrasinya.

"Ya! Kelereng! Mau kemana kau!" tanya orang tersebut.

"Aku mau pulang Park Chan Yeol! Inikan sudah jam pulang!" jawab Kyung Soo pada namja bertubuh jangkung tersebut.

"Aku bisa dibunuh oleh uri baekki jika kau pulang sendirian! Kita pulang bersama saja! Hei kau tahu, eommaku menanyakanmu terus karena kau tak pernah berkunjung ke rumahku lagi seminggu ini.."

"Park Park! rumah kita kan hanya berjarak 4 blok saja. Besok aku akan main," ucap Kyung Soo pada Chan Yeol.

Kyung Soo, Baek Hyun, Lu Han dan Chan Yeol adalah sahabat sedari kecil. Mereka tumbuh bersama. Yang membedakan mereka hanyalah kasta. Kyung Soo dan Lu Han berkehidupan sederha sedangkan Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol berasal dari kalangan menengah ke atas.

"Bagus kalau begitu Kelereng.. kau tahu, Eomma lebih menyayangimu dari pada aku yang bernotabene sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri, menyebalkan!"

"Itu karena kau sudah berumur 23 tahun Park Dobi! Mimik wajah merajukmu itu benar-benar tak pantas bertengger di wajahmu!" ucap salah satu sumber suara yang berbeda, Baek Hyun.

"Huwweee Chagi kenapa kau begitu?! Padahal aku rela bekerja di sekolah ini untuk menemanimu!" rajuk Chan Yeol pada namjachingunya ini. Namjachingu? Kalian pasti tahu maksudnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menemaniku eoh?! Kadang aku tidak percaya jika kau itu lulusan dokter muda terbaik di Universitas International Seoul!" omel Baek Hyun pada Chan Yeol.

"Kau selalu begitu! Kau tak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu uri Baekki!"

"Tenang saja aku sudah tahu tiang listrik!" timpal Baek Hyun.

Kyung Soo hanya tertawa geli melihat keributan kedua sahabatnya yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih tersebut. _"Entah apa jadinya aku Tuhan.. jika tidak ada mereka,"_ batin Kyung Soo miris. Ia begitu merasakan kasih sayang berlimpah jika ia berada di dekat ketiga sahabatnya. Hingga rasa panik itu kembali saat ia mengingat bahwa ia harus bergegas pulang sekarang.

"Ya! Channie, Baek Hyuna kita harus cepat-cepat pulang sekarang! Kajja!"

Dengan lihai tangannya menarik kedua sahabatnya yang masih beredebat tersebut.

"Sampai mati pun aku tak mau Appa!"

"Jika kau tak mau silahkan kau angkat kaki dari rumah ini Kim Jong In! Dan ah.. jangan lupa untuk mencabut marga KIM dari namamu! Gampangkan.." timpal Kim Yesung pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

Jong In benar-benar kalah telak jika berdebat dengan sang Ayah. Hubungan antara anak dan ayah yang tak begitu dekat semenjak kejadian 4 tahun lalu. Kejadian dimana Kim Yoona, ibu dari Kim Jong In meninggal.

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih Appa!" bantah Kai lagi pada sang ayah.

"Aku tak peduli! Appa yakin perempuan itu hanya memanfaatkan harta kita saja. Mau tak mau kau harus ikut malam ini. Kau akan bertemu dengan calon istrimu. Appa hanya bisa percaya padanya untuk menjagamu Jong In"

Jong In terdiam. Ia melihat pancaran sendu dari mata teduh sang Appa. Ia menghembuskan napas beratnya. Ia meremas tangannya kuat hingga kuku jari-jarinya memutih.

"Shit!" umpatnya sambil meninggalkan ruangan Appanya.

"Jangan lupa, jam 6 malam kau harus sudah bersiap-siap. Dan tak ada kata tidak!"

"_Lihat saja kau! Aku akan membuatmu menderita calon istriku!"_

Ceklek!

"Selamat datang Tuan Kim, Jong In. Silahkan masuk," ucap namja berparas cantik yang tak lain adalah Do Heechul. Ibu Kyung Soo.

"Ah ne.." jawab Yesung. Jong In hanya diam tak menjawab sambutan dari Heechul.

Jong In hanya memandang rumah sederhana milik keluarga Do itu dengan pandangan remeh. Rumah minimalis sederhana namun rapi dan begitu banyak tanaman di sekitarnya. Ia sedikit takjub akan indahnya macam-macam tanaman bunga yang tumbuh indah dan sehat di sana.

"Silahkan duduk.. maaf hanya ini yang bisa kami persiapkan. Semoga kalian berdua dapat menikmatinya.."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, tidak usah memerlakukanku seformal itu Chullie. Mana Kyung Soo?" tanya kepala keluarga Kim tersebut.

Keluarga Do dan Kim memang sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Kim Yesung tahu semua tentang seluk beluk keluarga Do. Ia juga tak mempermasalahkan tentang pekerjaan Heechul. Ia tahu benar akan cerita sebenarnya. ia selalu ingin membantu Heechul, tapi Heechul selalu menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Sebentar akan kupanggilkan. Kyung Soo! Palli kemari! Tuan Kim sudah datang!" seru Heechul.

"Ne Eomma!" jawab Kyung Soo.

Tak lama terlihatlah sosok mungil yang sudah dinanti itu. Sesosok namja yang mengenakan kemeja berlengan panjang bergaris-garis merah dan putih. Bagian atas kancing ia kancingkan dengan rapi. kemeja yang sedikit kebesaran untuknya namun malah membuatnya terlihat imut. Kaki mungil namun jenjangnya pun terbalut dengan celana jeans putihnya yang terlihat bersih. Rambutnya yang berponi jatuh membuatya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Aigoo kyeopta.." ucap kepala keluarga Kim tiba-tiba. Jong In langsung menoleh pada pusat perhatian itu. Hampa dan kosong, itulah yang ia rasakan.

DEG! Tatapan mata mereka pun bertemu. Jong In lebih menajamkan matanya dan berdecih. Mata bulat Kyung Soo membelalak sedikit. Banyak pikiran-pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Kyung Soo merasa takut dan gugup. Kedua tangannya pun sibuk saling meremas.

"_Jo-jo-jongie? Apakah ini benar-benar kau?" _batin Kyung Soo. Rindu.. itu yang Kyung Soo rasakan juga saat ini.

"Kajja duduklah nak.." ucap Yesung pada kyung Soo yang masih betah akan posisinya.

"_Apa ia benar-benar tak mengingat semuanya?" _batin Kyung Soo lagi.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah, dan ah.. apa kau benar-benar tak mengingatku?" kata Yesung lagi.

"Kemarin saya sempat tak mengingat anda Tuan. Tapi sekarang saya sudah mengingat dan mengenal anda," jawab Kyung Soo.

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan, Kyung Soo. Panggil aku Aboeji, tapi aku akan lebih suka jika kau memanggilku Appa. Ingat, kau akan segera menjadi anakku.." Yesung menatap Kyung Soo dengan sayang. Masih teringat memori indah itu, memori saat ia menggendong Kyung Soo kecil dulu. Yesung hanya tersenyum lirih saat bayangan memori itu terlintas dipikirannya.

"Ah n-ne.. A-appa," jawab Kyung Soo terbata. Senyuman lirih itu berganti dengan senyuman tulus saat mendengar ucapan Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo sudah duduk pada tempatnya. Sedari tadi ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani mengadahkan kepalanya. Takut akan mata tajam yang menusuknya, mata tajam yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Jong In.. ialah calon istrimu. Do Kyung Soo"

"Ne Appa. Aku tahu.." seringaian itu jelas terpatri pada wajah tampannya. Seringaian yang menunjukkan kebencian yang amat dalam.

"Eisshh aku jadi terlambat gara-gara 4 sekawan bodoh dan para fansnya itu! Lihat, aku jadi dihukum merapikan buku di perpustakaan ini kan! Andai saja mereka tidak tebar pesona di pintu pintu masuk sekolah, tidak begini kan ceritanya!" marah Baek Hyun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"4 sekawan? Nugu?" tanya Kyung Soo pada Baek Hyun. Kyung Soo dan Lu Han memang sengaja membantu Baek Hyun untuk merapikan buku di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Meskipun dijam istirahat saja.

"Aeeeeyy! Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu tentang mereka? Kemana saja kau? Mangkannya jangan terlalu sering menghabiskan waktumu untuk menyendiri di atap sekolah sambil membaca buku dan mendengarkan musik _mellow_mu itu! Mereka itu 4 sekawan yang berada di Star Class. Gosipnya sih mereka anak konglomerat semua. Cihh mereka memang menyebalkan!" timpal Baek Hyun sambil menjawab pertanyaan Kyung Soo.

"Yaps! Oh Se Hun, Kim Jong Dae, Choi Sulli dan Kim Jong In," ucap Lu Han menambahkan.

"Mwo! Siapa yang kau bilang tadi?! Ki-Kim Jo-Jong In?" tanya Kyung Soo dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang cukup menggemaskan.

"Nde.. mata kelereng," ucap Lu Han dan Baek Hyun bersamaan sambil mencubit pipi Kyung Soo gemas.

"Aww! Appo! Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya! Tiba-tiba aku ada urusan! Annyeong." Kyung Soo langsung berlari. Berlari ke tempat tujuannya, Kim Jong In.

"Baru tahu aku urusan itu datang secara tiba-tiba. Benar-benar men-cu-ri-ga-kan. Benar tidak Lu Hannie?" tanya Baek Hyun pada Luhan.

"Nde, kau benar. Dasar mata kelereng, ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu rupanya," jawab Lu Han dengan tampang seriusnya yang dibuat-buat.

"Kita harus mencari tahu, Oke Lu-ie?!"

"Oke Baek Hyunnie.."

"Kai oppa!" seru seorang yeoja berparas cantik itu pada seorang namja berkulit tan, Jong In.

"Wae geure baby?" tanya Jong In pada Sulli, yeojachingunya. Tangan besarnya membelai lembut pipi yeoja cantik itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya?! Se Hun memberitahuku kabar tentang pernikahanmu dengan seseorang! apa maksudmu?!" tanya Sulli sambil menghempaskan tangan Jong In.

"Huff kabar itu memang benar. Tapi tenang saja baby, aku akan tetap memertahankan hubungan kita," jawab Jong In meyakinkan Sulli.

"Dasar pembual!" marah Sulli.

"Tidak baby. Kau tenang saja, pegang janjiku.."

"Yaksok?"

"Yaksok baby. Kaulah yang kucintai bukan dia.."

Mata bulat itu terpaku, mata bulat itu menjadi berair. Niat untuk menemui Jong In yang ternyata teman sesekolahnya namun berbeda kelas itu terhenti. Mulutnya bergetar dan hatinya terasa.. sakit. _"Kau sudah melupakannya Jongie.. sudah melupakan semuanya."_

Pemuda bermata bulat itu terus berlari. Memukuli dadanya yang semakin berdenyut. Ingatan masa lampau yang mengitarinya semakin membuatnya terpuruk. Isakkan pun teredam akibat mulutnya yang terkatup rapat. Ia berlari sejauh mungkin hingga kedua kakinya lelah, hingga rasa sesak yang kurang ajar itu hilang dari dadanya.

Pemuda itu, Do Kyung Soo, menghentikan langkahnya di depan pohon rindang yang berada di taman sekolahnya. Di dekati pohon yang termakan waktu itu. Disenderkan punggung mungilnya yang bergetar hebat. Hingga badan mungilnya terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Ia dalam posisi duduk sekarang, menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua kakinya. Seharusnya ia sudah pulang sekarang, bukan malah mencoba menemui Jong In di Star Classnya.

Meskipun sama angkatan tapi mereka berbeda kelas. Kyung Soo berada di kelas biasa. Sedangkan Jong In berada di kelas istimewa, Star Class. Kelas yang diisi oleh anak-anak golongan menengah atas atau konglomerat saja.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyung Soo mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengarkan suara asing tersebut. Hingga mata bulatnya menatap wajah tampan yang terlihat begitu menenangkan. Mata mereka menatap satu sama lain. Ada sesuatu rasa yang tersembunyi, rasa sebuah kerinduan yang teramat sangat dalam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi kau menangis. Ah.. tenang saja, aku alumni di sini. Jangan khawatir," ucap pemuda tampan itu pada kyung Soo saat melihat Kyung Soo mencoba menghindarinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menutup mulutmu seperti ini Chulli?!" tanya seorang namja berperawakan mungil pada Heechul.

"Kalau bisa.. sampai aku mati Wookie," jawab Heechul sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

"Sampai kapan kau menutupi semua ini dari anakmu dan orang-orang Chulli-ah! Kau harus menyudahi kepalsuan ini! Kau tidak sekotor yang mereka pikirkan!" ucap Ryeo Wook menasehati Heechul. Ia hanya tak ingin sahabat terbaiknya itu harus terus menerus menanggung beban berat di pundaknya.

"Asal kau tahu, ini semua kulakukan demi anakku! Tapi kenapa dia tak membenciku Wookie-ah?! Padahal aku ingin ia membenciku!"

"Ia tak mungkin membencimu Chulli, Kyung Soo tak mungkin membencimu! Apa kau tak lelah karena dianggap rendah oleh orang lain? Menangislah jika ingin menangis Chulli-ah, tak usah kau pendam lagi.." ucap Ryeo Wook sambil memeluk erat sahabatnya itu. Selanjutnya terdengar isakkan keras dari mulut Heechul. Sedangkan Ryeo Wook hanya menangis dalam diam, mencoba memberikan kekuatan semampunya.

"Ya! Hitam! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Se Hun pada sahabat karibnya itu. Yah.. meskipun sering bertengkar tapi mereka tak bisa dipisahkan.

"Dasar! Albino gila! Apa yang sudah kau katakan dengan Sulli eoh?!" hardik Jong In pada Se Hun. Joon Myeon hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Kakak laki-laki Sulli itu hanya diam melihat perdebatan sengit yang ada di depannya. Ia sudah tahu akan kabar rencana pernikahan Jong In. Tapi ia tak mau mencampuri urusan pribadi kekasih dan adik manisnya itu.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya Kai hitam! Iyakan Joo Myeon Hyung?!" Joon Myeon hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia di sini hanya untuk menjemput adik kesayangannya, Sulli.

"Oh Se Hun! Mau mati kau ha?!" marah Jong In sambil mengapit kepala Se Hun dengan tangannya.

"Mianh! Aku masih sayang nyawaku, sudah dulu ya aku mau bertemu dengan incaranku!" ucap Se Hun sambil melepaskan diri dari apitan Jong In. Se Hun berlari menuju motor harley keluaran terbaru miliknya. Yah.. apa yang tidak mungkin untuk penerus kerajaan hotel bintang 7 terbesar itu.

"Cihh dasar Albino gila!"

"Aku pulang!" ucap Kyung Soo lemah saat memasuki rumah mungilnya. Ia melihat sekeliling rumahnya. Sunyi, itulah kesan yang ia dapatkan. Keringat dingin itu terus menerus merembes di pelipisnya. Tangannya sedari tadi mencengkram perut bagian kanannya.

"Ugghh.. Eo-eomma.." rintihnya. Tanpa diminta airmata pun keluar dari ujung matanya. Ia menggertakkan giginya menahan rasa sakit. Hingga matanya menutup secara perlahan dan semuanya menjadi gelap untuknya.

**TBC**

Jangan lupa RCL ne.. kalau mendukung saya lanjutkan ini FF hehehe..


	3. Chapter 3 : Memories

Author : EdeLweIS~

Genre : Angst, Hurt, Fantasy, MPREG

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Other Cast : Heechul, Yesung, HunHan, ChanBaek and EXO members.

Rate : T to M

**The Sepia Love Chap 3 . Memories..**

_**Dengan memori aku mengenangmu..**_

_**Dengan memori aku mengingatmu..**_

_**Dengan memori aku mencintaimu..**_

_**Dan dengan memori aku tak sanggup untuk membencimu..**_

**Do Kyung Soo..**

"Aku pulang!" ucap Kyung Soo lemah saat memasuki rumah sederhananya. Ia melihat sekeliling rumahnya. Sunyi, itulah kesan yang ia dapatkan. Keringat dingin itu terus menerus merembes di pelipisnya. Tangannya sedari tadi mencengkram perut bagian kanannya.

"Ugghh.. Eo-eomma.." rintihnya. Tanpa diminta airmata pun keluar dari ujung matanya. Ia menggertakkan giginya menahan rasa sakit. Hingga matanya menutup secara perlahan dan semuanya menjadi gelap untuknya.

**..Memories..**

Heechul pulang dengan langkah perlahan. Setidaknya hatinya kini sudah terasa sedikit lega seusai mencurahkan beban hatinya pada sahabat karibnya, Kim Ryeo Wook. Tangannya menggenggam erat kantong plastik yang berisikan vitamin dan obat yang rutin diminum oleh anaknya.

"_Katakan sejujurnya Chulli-ah, setidaknya pada anakmu. Katakan jika kau tak sekotor dan sehina yang orang-orang pikirkan selama ini."_ Kata-kata itu masih terbayang jelas di otaknya. Kata yang berisikan saran dari Ryeo Wook untuknya.

Desahan nafas yang begitu terlihat berat itu keluar dari rongga pernafasannya. Airmata yang entah keberapa kalinya itu menetes dengan sendirinya.

"_Andai kau masih di sini Siwonnie.. di sini bersamaku dan menemaniku,"_ batin Heechul merindu. Heechul benar-benar merindukan sosok tegap tampan suaminya. Membayangkan senyuman khas pendamping hidupnya itu benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Lesung pipi milik suami tercintanya yang suka ia sentuh pun juga ia rindukan. Semakin jauh ia membayangkan sosok pendamping hidupnya benar-benar membuatnya lemah dan menjadi gila.

Kini ia sudah berada di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. Ia menghapus kasar sisa-sisa airmatanya. Ia mengehembuskan nafasnya lagi. _"Aku harus kuat! Demi anakku!"_ batin Heechul menyemangati diri.

"Eomma Was, Ya Tuhan! Kau kenapa Kyungi?!" histeris Heechul ketika melihat tubuh anaknya tergeletak lemah didinginnya lantai.

"Ommo! Kyungie Ireona! Ireona!" Heechul berusaha menyadarkan Kyung Soo dari pingsannya. Badan Kyung Soo terasa dingin. Wajah dan bibirnya terlampau pucat. Keringat dingin pun masih gencar merembes di tubuhnya. Sekali lagi airmata jatuh dari iris kacanya saat melihat anak yang sesungguhnya ia kasihi ini lemas dan tak berdaya.

Tangan yang tak menopang tubuh Kyung Soo itu pun digunakannya untuk merogoh tas hitamnya, mencari suatu benda yang bernama _handphone_. Ia cepat-cepat menelepon Ryeo Wook untuk meminta bantuan. Nada sambung terus terhubung. Namun tak ada jawaban dari pihak yang sedang ia hubungi. Beberapa kali sudah ia coba. Namun tak membuahkan hasil. Hingga ia berpikir tak ada pilihan lain selain menghubungi orang itu, Kim Yesung. Tangannya dengan lihai mencari nama **Kim Yesung **dikontak _handphone_nya. Setelah ditemukan, ia langsung menelepon nomer tujuan. Hingga sambungan telepon itu terangkat dan diterima oleh pihak yang dihubungi.

"_Yoboseyo, Chulli-ah. Tumben kau menelepon. Wae geure?" _tanya seseorang di seberang yang tak lain adalah Kim Yesung.

"Hiks Yesung, boleh hiks aku meminta bantuanmu?!" ucap Heechul diselingi oleh beberapa sesenggukan.

"_Hei! Kenapa kau menangis Chulli-ah? Aku akan selalu siap menolongmu! Memang kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?!"_

"Aku baik-baik hiks saja Yesung! Hiks tapi tidak untuk anakku! Aku mohon hiks temui kami di rumah kami! Kyungie pingsan hiks hiks aku mohon Yesung, cepat kemari!" panik Heechul.

"_Mwo kenapa bisa?! Aku akan ke sana! Tunggu aku ne!"_

"Ne! cepat kemari hiks"

"_Aku harap kau tidak apa-apa nak.. Sesungguhnya Eomma sangat menyayangimu. Jangan tinggalkan Eomma, setidaknya bertahanlah demi Eomma nak. Eomma mohon," _batin Heechul dalam hati. Heechul semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada buah hatinya. Mencoba melindungi sang buah hati dari dinginnya udara malam saat itu. Memberikan kehangatan dan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

10 menit telah berlalu, Yesung masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Heechul semakin khawatir melihat kondisi Kyung Soo yang sepertinya semakin menurun. Bibir buah hatinya kini pucat membiru. Diciumnya berkali-kali bibir yang begitu mirip dengan bibir yang ia punya. Hingga airmata Heechul ikut membasahi bibir pucat itu. Kehangatan, hanya itu tujuannya.

"Anakku hiks hiks kau hiks harus bertahan hiks," tangis Heechul sambil terus menciumi bibir serta wajah pucat anaknya.

BRAK! Akhirnya sang penyelamat datang. Kim Yesung datang dengan petugas medis berserta ambulans.

"Cepat tolong anakku! Aku mohon!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kondisi Kyung Soo padaku Chulli-ah?" tanya Yesung emosi. Ia tidak menyangka apa yang ayahnya berserta ayah Siwon perbuat membawa dampak sedemikian besar untuk Kyung Soo.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Yesung. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menganggap ia lemah. Itu hanya membuatnya semakin tersakitti. Aku kenal betul anakku Yesung. _Harus tak menjadi beban _itulah motto hidupnya," ucap Heechul.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau menutupi semua ini dariku! Apa kau ingin masa lalu itu terulang lagi eoh?! masa lalu kau kehilangan anak pertamamu!"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi! Kyung Soo harus bertahan! Harus!"

.

.

Heechul berjalan lunglai di koridor rumah sakit. ia terus terngiang-ngiang akan ucapan dokter.

"_Gagal ginjal akut. Penyebabnya karena pembekuan pembuluh darah serta suatu bahan kimia yang memiliki kadar tinggi yang sudah tercampur dalam darah. Bahan kimia itu membuat darah menjadi tak sehat dan beku, sehingga terjadi penyumbatan saat darah akan masuk ke ginjal. Apa anak anda pernah operasi? Karena bisa jadi trauma operasi itu juga memengaruhi keadaan anak anda."_

Hecchul menangis dalam diam. Bibirnya terasa kelu. Tatapan matanya pun hampa dan kosong. Hatinya berkecamuk tak karuan. _"Kenapa kau harus menanggung semua ini Kyungie? Eomma tak mau kehilanganmu. Sudah cukup dengan kakak dan appamu saja yang meninggalkan Eomma," _batin Heechul miris.

Matanya masih kosong. Hingga ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang sampai ia terjatuh.

"Maaf! saya benar-benar minta maaf! Apakah anda tidak apa-apa? Maafkan kecerobohan saya!" panik seseorang pria yang telah menabraknya tadi. Heechul berdiri dibantu oleh orang tersebut.

"Gamsahamnida. Nan gweanchana. Saya juga minta maaf," ucap Heechul.

"Saya yang seharusnya meminta maaf Nyonya," bantah pria itu lembut. Sesaat Heechul terkesima akan senyuman tulus dari pria tersebut. Senyuman yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Hei jangan panggil aku nyonya! Aku ini namja! Apa kau dokter di rumah sakit ini?" tanya Heechul pada pria tersebut.

"Ah maaf saya membuat kesalahan lagi hehehehe. Tidak, saya hanya magang disini."

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa. Sama saja. kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi dokter, iya kan?" canda Heechul pada pria tersebut. Entah kenapa beban hatinya kini menguap entah kemana. Hanya ada rasa lega. Rasa rindu yang abstrak itu pun menyergapi keduanya.

"Hehehe iya anda benar. Anda ada keperluan apa di sini? Apa ada sanak saudara anda yang sakit?" tanya sang calon dokter muda tersebut.

"Iya, anakku.."

.

.

"Baekki chagi! aku tadi mendapat kabar dari Heechul eomma kalau sekarang Kyung Soo sedang dirawat di rumah sakit! Ini titipan suratnya chagi, tolong sampaikan pada seonsaengnimu nanti," ucap Chan Yeol pada Bek Hyun.

Heechul tadi memang menyempatkan diri untuk pulang. Ia hanya mengambil keperluan untuk Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo diharuskan untuk menjalani rawat inap selama 5 hari. Heechul juga membuat surat izin untuk Kyung Soo agar tidak mengikuti pelajaran selama 5 hari di sekolah dan surat itu memang sengaja ia titipkan pada Chan Yeol, mengingat Chan Yeol telah bekerja di sekolah tersebut.

"Mwo! Soo-ie masuk rumah sakit? memang dia kenapa Yeolli? Apa kondisinya menurun lagi? Pantas saja batang hidungnya tidak kelihatan sejak jam pelajaran pertama tadi," ucap Baek Hyun bertubi-tubi pada _namjachingu_nya. Ia benar-benar khawatir akan kondisi Kyung Soo.

"Nde, Heechul eomma bilang kondisi Soo-ie menurun lagi. Huff aku gagal menjaga Soo-ie, Baekki. Percuma aku menjadi dokter jika aku tak bisa menjaga sahabatku sendiri." Chan Yeol menunduk.

Sewaktu mereka kecil Chan Yeol pernah berjanji pada Kyung Soo, bahwa ia akan menjadi dokter yang hebat agar bisa menyembuhkan Kyung Soo. Chan Yeol ingat betul akan kondisi daya imun atau daya tahan tubuh Kyung Soo yang terbilang sangat lemah. Gampang terkena penyakit, mimisan, pingsan dan sebagainya. Ia hanya ingin melihat Kyung Soo seperti anak-anak lainnya. Berlari dengan bebas tanpa memandang cuaca dan seberapa jauh jarak yang ditempuh. Bermain dengan bebas tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan waktu. Bisa mengikuti jam pelajaran olah raga tanpa harus dibatasi. Chan Yeol hanya ingin Kyung Soo hidup normal. Ia yang merasa paling tua diantaranya pun ingin melindungi semua orang yang dikasihinya.

"Ssst Chagi.. kau tidak gagal sayang. Aku tahu kau bekerja di sini untuk menjaga Kyung Soo juga kan. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu di rumah sakit milik Harabojimu. Kau sudah menjaganya dengan baik sayang. Kondisi Kyung Soo jaaaauuuhh lebih baik saat ini dari pada dulu. Karena kau selalu merawat dan menjaganya chagi," ucap Baek Hyun menenangkan Chan Yeol yang sudah menangis di pelukannya.

Ia belai lembut pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut. Membasuh airmata yang diam-diam keluar dari mata favoritnya. Baek Hyun tahu akan perasaan Chan Yeol saat ini. Dari dulu Chan Yeol benar-benar protektif terhadap Kyung Soo. Chan Yeol yang merasa lebih dewasa pun benar-benar menjaga mereka dengan baik. Bagaikan seorang ayah dibalik cengiran khasnya. Mereka bertiga, Baek Hyun, Chan Yeol dan Lu Han benar-benar menyayangi Kyung Soo. Mereka tahu akan kisah hidup Kyung Soo.

"Tapi aku gagal.." parau Chan Yeol.

"Tidak, kau tidak gagal. Ingat sayang, kau sudah menjaga aku, Lu Han dan Kyung Soo selama 8 tahun," ujar Bek Hyun lembut. Chan Yeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia hirup aroma strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya. Ia kecup leher Baek Hyun berkali-kali untuk mencari ketenangan. Itu memang sudah kebiasaan Chan Yeol selama ini. Baek Hyun hanya bisa menahan sensasi geli dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. _"Untung kita sedang berada di UKS,"_ batin Baek Hyun lega.

"Gomawo Chagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat jika tidak ada dirimu."

"Apapun untukmu Yeolli.."

.

.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan anak pertamamu Chulli-ah?"

Heechul menoleh pada sumber suara. Matanya membulat. Amarahnya memnuncak. Ingin ia mencekik lelaki paruh baya yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu Choi Han Kyung? Sepupu dari suamiku yang memiliki hati iblis!" ucap Heechul tajam.

"Wow hahahaha. Mulutmu memang masih sama, tajam. Tapi.. kecantikanmu masih terjaga sayang." Heechul memandang jijik pria yang berada di depannya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bajingan!" tajam Heechul. Melihat wajah pria yang bernama Choi Han Kyung itu benar-benar membuatnya menjadi sangat muak. Kenangan lama yang hampir terkelupas itu menjadi utuh kembali saat melihat wajah tersebut.

"Hahaha apa kau tak melihat jas putihku sayang, aku dokter sekaligus pemilik dari rumah sakit ini. Oh iya, siapa yang sakit sayang? Sedang apa kau di sini? Apa kau mencariku?" tanya Han Kyung pada Heechul.

"Ya! Aku memang mencarimu! Dimana anakku Choi Han Kyung brengsek! Dimana?!" Heechul meremas kerah baju yang Han Kyung kenakan saat ini. Amarahnya benar-benar memuncak.

"Oww tenang saja sayang, anakmu aman hahaha. Tapi kau tak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengannya! Selamanya!" bentak Han Kyung pada Heechul. Airmata itu luruh dengan sendirinya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Isakkan keluar dari mulut Heechul.

"Kembalikan anakku Han Kyung, aku mohon kembalikan anakku. Hiks hiks!" parau Heechul. Tangan yang tadinya meremas kerah baju itu pun jatuh melunglai. Badannya hampir limbung. Hingga sebuah tangan besar memeluknya dengan erat.

"Andai kau lebih memilihku Chulli-ah, andai kau lebih memilihku dari pada dia, Choi Siwon. Semuanya tak akan menjadi seperti ini," bisik Han Kyung lembut.

Han Kyung memang mencintai Heechul sedari dulu. Berawal dari sahabat karib menjadi cinta yang posesif. Ia hanya merasa tak adil. Ia yang mengenal Heechul terlebih dahulu, ia yang mencintai Heechul terlebih dahulu, dan ia yang merasa lebih mencintai Heechul dari pada Siwon. _Tak akan aku biarkan kau bahagia jika kau dengan yang lain_, itu tekad Han Kyung untuk Heechul. Psikopat memang.

PLAK! Suara tamparan terjadi. Heechul menampar pipi kanan Han Kyung dengan amat sangat keras. Han Kyung hanya terdiam. Tak dihiraukannya pandangan orang-orang yang berada di koridor rumah sakit yang terbilang cukup sepi itu.

"Bajingan kau! Aku tak akan pernah memilihmu! Selamat tinggal!" Heechul langsung menghentakkan tangan Han Kyung yang memeluknya. Ia langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Hanya Kyung Soo yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Ia ingin cepat-cepat melihat keadaan Kyung Soo. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu jika rumah sakit ini milik pria yang ia anggap bajingan tersebut. Ia takut Han Kyung sudah mengetahui identitas Kyung Soo dan membuat Kyung Soo celaka. Ia tidak ingin apa yang sudah terjadi dengan anak sulungnya terulang kembali pada anak bungsunya.

"_Aku masih sangat mencintaimu begitu dalam Chulli-ah. Hingga semua __**memori**__ tentangmu membuatku tersiksa,"_ batin Han Kyung seraya melihat punggung sempit Heechul yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

BRAK! Nafas Heechul terengah-engah. Ia bernafas lega saat melihat keadaan Kyung Soo.

"Eo-eomma.." panggil Kyung Soo lemah. Heechul langsung memeluk Kyung Soo erat. Ia menangis kencang. Kyung Soo yang melihat keadaan ibunya seperti itu hanya bisa memeluknya lebih erat. _"Ada apa sebenarnya?"_ tanya Kyung Soo dalam Hati.

"Eomma kenapa? Ceritakan pada Kyungie," ucap Kyung Soo sambil terus membelai lembut punggung sempit milik ibunya. Heechul hanya menggeleng pelan. Heechul melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyung Soo.

"Gweanchana nae adul. Eomma hanya senang karena kau sudah sadar," Heechul membelai rambut Kyung Soo sayang. _"memang sudah saatnya aku tak bermain sandiwara lagi. Bagaimana bisa aku berpura-pura menjadi hina dan kejam di depan anakku sendiri Tuhan.."_ batin Heechul sakit.

Kyung Soo benar-benar menikmati sensasi hangat yang ia peroleh dari Heechul. Sudah begitu lama ia merindukan sentuhan halus dan sayang milik Heechul. Sebenarnya ia merasa kaget akan perubahan sikap Heechul terhadapnya. Tapi ia tak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi. Karena ia merasa perubahan Heechul saat ini sudah membuatnya benar-benar bahagia.

"Kita harus pindah rumah sakit sayang. Eomma akan mengurusnya."

"Kenapa harus pindah rumah sakit Eomma?" tanya Kyung Soo polos.

"Karena ada satu alasan yang mengharuskan Eomma untuk memindahkanmu chagi," ucap Heechul. Kyung Soo tak mau bertanya lebih dalam lagi. Karena raut wajah kesedihan mendalam telah terlihat jelas dalam wajah ibu yang sangat dikasihinya tersebut.

"Emm, apapun yang diputuskan Eomma aku setuju hehehehe," canda Kyung Soo.

"Eisshh bisa saja kau ini hehehehehe." Mereka berdua tertawa dan bercanda bersama. Ryeo Wook yang berniat menjenguk Kyung Soo pun mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat kedua ibu dan anak tersebut sedang bersenda gurau.

"_Senyum itu yang selama ini aku tunggu Chulli-ah. Senyum yang sudah tertimbun oleh __**memori**__ hitamu.."_ batin Ryeo Wook seraya menaruh sebuket bunga lilydihiasi dandelion dan sekeranjang buah di depan pintu kamar rawat Kyung Soo.

.

.

"Emmhh Oppa, Kai ahh oppa," desah yeoja cantik bernama Sulli tersebut. Mereka berdua, Kai dan Sulli sedang bercumbu liar di kamar Kai. Kai terus menciumi leher Sulli hingga meninggalkan _kissmark. _Mereka hanya melakukan _Freench kiss _dan ciuman di leher saja, tidak lebih.

"Arrgghhh!" teriak Jong In.

"Arrgghh!" teriak Jong In lebih keras. Kepalanya benar-benar pening. Ia remas rambutnya. Badannya meringkuk di atas kasur mewahnya.

"Kai oppa kau kenapa?" tanya Sulli panik. Sulli cepat-cepat membenahkan bajunya yang berantakan lalu. Mengambil air putih untuk Jong In.

PRANG! Jong In menampik air putih tersebut. Alisnya semakin mengerut, bibirnya mendesis dan sesekali menjerit.

"Keluarlah Sulli! Cepat pergi!" teriak Jong In pada Sulli.

"Tapi Oppa ak-"

"Aku mohon. Pergilah Sulli-ah. Pulanglah dengan supirku," ucap Kai sambil merintih. Otaknya seakan menyusut dan memaksanya untuk mengingat sesuatu. Ia lebih memejamkan matanya. Sekelebat bayangan yang ada di **memori**nya pun terlihat dengan jelas. **Memori** tentang sesosok gadis kecil berambut hitam legam yang berlarian sambil menggandeng tangan seseorang. Bayangan itu semakin tak jelas saat ia memaksa** memori** otaknya untuk mengingat lebih jauh bayangan **memori** tersebut.

"_Selalu seperti ini!"_ racau Sulli dalam hati. Sulli langsung keluar dari kamar Jong In dan meminta supir Jong In untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Arrgghh!" Jong In berusaha mengambil obat penenang yang berada di laci mejanya. Ia memang akan meminum obat tersebut jika sakit di kepalanya itu kambuh seperti ini. _"Siapa gadis kecil itu?" _batin Jong In. Sakit di kepalanya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Matanya pun terasa berat. Hingga mata itu terpejam dan nafas yang tadinya tak beraturan menjadi teratur kembali.

TBC..

**Mianhae readerdeul EdeL g bisa bales Review kalian. EdeL udah baca Review Readerdeul satu persatu. Jeongmal gomawo ya buat dukungannya :)**

**Klu ada yang pengen Happy Ending, emmm gimana ya.. hehehe**

**Mianhae klu Kyungie EdeL buat menderita kikikikikiki.. Dan sekarang udah ada pembatas bacanya.. mianhae kemarin EdeL kurang mengoreksi hehehe.**

**EdeL's Note : Readerdeul anggap aja Han Kyung, Yesung, Ryeo Wook dan Siwon itu seperantara sama Heechul ya hehhehe. Chap ini fokus sama masa lalu atau memori para cast yang ada dicerita ini. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca FF abal-abal tingkat dewa milik saya hehehehe. PLAGIAT OUT!. Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya, karena itu kartu emas saya untuk MELANJUTKAN FF ini atau TIDAK! Hehehehe pay pay…**


	4. Chapter 4 : You

Author : EdeLweIS~

Genre : Angst, Hurt, Fantasy, MPREG

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Other Cast : Heechul, Yesung, HunHan, ChanBaek and EXO members.

Rate : T to M

**The Sepia Love Chap 4 . You..**

**Kamu..**

**Yah.. kamu…**

**Estetika kenangan yang kumiliki..**

**Entah kenapa takdir menjadi seperti ini..**

**Seperti benalu, hanya menghasilkan airmata..**

**Do kyung Soo…**

"Arrgghh!" Jong In berusaha mengambil obat penenang yang berada di laci mejanya. Ia memang akan meminum obat tersebut jika sakit di kepalanya itu kambuh seperti ini. _"Siapa gadis kecil itu?" _batin Jong In. Sakit di kepalanya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Matanya pun terasa berat. Hingga mata itu terpejam dan nafas yang tadinya tak beraturan menjadi teratur kembali.

…**You…**

Hari telah terlewati. Kyung Soo sudah diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit yang baru ditempatinya 3 hari ini. Heechul memang jadi memindahkan Kyung Soo ke rumah sakit lain. Dan rumah sakit itu milik keluarga Chan Yeol, Chan Yeol sendiri yang memaksa. Bahkan ia yang mengurus semua data dan keperluan pemindahan perawatan milik Kyung Soo.

Baek Hyun, Chan Yeol dan Lu Han pun ikut menjaga Kyung Soo secara bergantian. Mengingat Heechul harus bekerja saat sore hari sampai malam hari. Yesung dan Ryeo Wook pun kadang menjenguk Kyung Soo. Jika ditanya kenapa Yesung tak membawa Jong In ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Kyung Soo, Kyung Soo sendiri yang meminta Yesung untuk tidak memberitahukan keadaanya pada Jong In. Kyung Soo hanya tidak mau Jong In tahu akan keadaanya dan membuat Jong In repot karenanya.

Satu yang ia ketahui dari perasaan Jong In saat ini. _Kim_ _Jong In membenci seorang Do Kyung Soo_, itu yang ia tahu.

"Kau senang?" tanya Heechul pada Kyung Soo. Mereka tengah dalam perjalan pulang saat ini.

"Emm.. sangat senang Eomma. Aku jenuh di rumah sakit terus. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk sekolah lagi Eomma hehehehe," kekeh Kyung Soo. Senyum lima jari pun tak pernah lepas dari bibir Kyung Soo. Heechul pun tersenyum saat melihat buah hatinya itu terus tersenyum cerah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kyungie, setelah ini kau harus makan yang banyak. Ingat! Kau sudah turun 5 kilo. Eomma tidak mau anak eomma terlihat kurus seperti ini. Arasseo!" titah Heechul. Heechul hanya tersenyum miris saat melihat kondisi tubuh Kyung Soo saat ini. Pergelangan tangan yang semakin mengecil, badan yang terasa ringan dan pipi yang dulunya gembul kini menirus.

"Siap Eomma! Hehehe," semangat Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Sedari tadi ia tak mau melepas tautan tangannya dengan ibunya. Ia merasa hangat. Apa lagi sekarang Heechul tengah memeluknya dengan erat dan mencium kening Kyung Soo berkali-kali.

"Saat ada persimpangan jalan tolong berbelok ke kanan ya pak!" titah Heechul pada sang supir taksi.

"Ne algeusumnida."

.

.

Jong In tengah merenung di balkon kamarnya. Memikirkan akan sosok yang sempat terlintas diingatannya. _"Siapa gadis kecil itu, kenapa hatiku terasa sesak dan sakit jika mengingatnya?"_ batin Jong In. Ia memandangi cerahnya bulan sabit. Matanya terpejam, mencoba merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menyapu tubuhnya. Rambut hitamnya pun ikut bergoyang, seirama dengan hembusan angin malam yang menerpanya.

"Entah kenapa aku sangat merindukan sosok gadis kecil itu," gumam Jong In lirih. Tangan kanannya beralih untuk menyentuh dahinya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya bekas luka jahitan yang bertengger di dahi kanannya. Ia menyibakan poninya, lebih merasakan bekas luka jahitan tersebut.

"Jong In!" panggil seseorang. Jong In menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Wae geure Appa?" Tanya Jong In.

"Masuklah, ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan denganmu," titah Yesung pada anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Ne.."

.

.

"Aigooo Soo-ie! Senang bisa melihatmu sekolah lagi!" riang Lu Han. Lu Han, Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun sengaja untuk menjemput Kyung Soo. Mencoba memberikan semangat untuk sahabat karib mereka.

"Mata kelereng! Bogoeshipo!" manja Chan Yeol pada Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya. Hidupnya terasa lebih berwarna.

"Ya! Park Dobi! Kau kan setiap hari bertemu dengannya! Palli berangkat!" omel Baek Hyun pada Chan Yeol.

"Hahahahaha Kajja berangkat, aku tak mau kita sampai terlambat," ucap Kyung Soo pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Sedari tadi tangan Kyung Soo digenggam erat oleh Lu Han dan Baek Hyun. Sedangkan Chan Yeol menyopir mobil sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Tidak terima karena ia tak bisa menggoda maknae mereka.

.

.

"Tunggu aku cantik!" goda seseorang.

"Jangan mengikutiku terus Oh Se Hun!" geram Lu Han pada namja yang berada di belakangnya tersebut. Lu Han benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa seorang Oh Se Hun yang bernotabene anak konglomerat itu bisa menempel-nempel terus padanya selama sebulan ini.

SING! Lu Han memandang Se Hun tajam. "Woow it's amazing baby Lu.. kau menodongku dengan penggaris besimu," ucap Se Hun sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Cepat kau menyingkir dari hadapanku atau penggaris ini akan melukai kulit putih satu juta dolarmu Tuan Oh Se Hun!" ancam Lu Han pada Se Hun. GLEK! Lu Han menelan ludahnya kasar. Sungguh ia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Badannya gemetaran. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya agar lebih teratur. Bagaimana tidak gugup dan gemetaran, jika sang anak konglomerat itu, Oh Se Hun, memandangnya tajam dan seduktif. _"Aissh! Mati aku! Kau gila Xi Lu Han!"_ rutuk Lu Han dalam hati.

"Silahkan saja Baby. Kau.. lebih berharga," ucap Se Hun sambil menyeringai dan mulai memojokkan Lu Han di tembok koridor sekolahnya. Ia mengunci tubuh Lu Han. Se Hun dapat melihat siluet wajah Lu Han dengan jelas. Napas cerry yang memabukannya kini dapat ia hirup dengan puas. Badan mereka saling menempel. Bahkan penggaris besi Luhan masih tertempel di leher putih Se Hun.

"Ap-apa Ma-maumu O-Oh Se-se H-Hun," kata Luhan terbata. GLEk! Lagi-lagi Lu Han menelan ludahnya kasar. Mata musang tajam milik Se Hun memandang Lu Han dalam. Seakan-akan menelanjanginya. Badannya pun semakin gemetar.

"Aku.. mau.. dirimu.." bisik Se Hun seduktif. Mata musang itu tak pernah lepas dari mata rusa tersebut. Bibir Se Hun perlahan-lahan mendekat ke arah bibir Lu Han. Lu Han hanya bisa diam. Otaknya tak dapat berpikir secara jernih sekarang.

"Emmh.." desah Lu Han kaget. Bibir Se Hun kini sudah tertempel rapat dengan bibir merahnya. Se Hun mulai melumat bibir Lu Han lembut. Lu Han seakan terbuai. Jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang. Tak dihiraukannya jerita-jeritan atau pun pandangan-pandangan dari teman-teman sekolahnya. Mata Lu Han tak pernah lepas dari pandangan mata milik Se Hun yang seakan-akan menghipnotis dan menguncinya rapat agar terus memandangnya.

"_Tidak tidak! Ini tidak boleh berlanjut! Tidak boleh! Aku masih normal!"_ tekad Lu Han dalam hati. Ia mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang tadi membayang.

BRUK! Lu Han mendorong tubuh Se Hun keras. Hingga Se Hun jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Aku tak pernah sudi untuk kau cium Oh Se Hun! Dasar Albino sialan!" umpat Lu Han pada Se Hun. Wajah Lu Han benar-benar merona sekarang. Wajahnya memanas, malu, itulah yang ada dibenaknya.

"Hahaha jika kau tak sudi, kenapa kau menikmatinya my xiao Lu?" gumam dan kekeh Se Hun bebarengan. _"Manis, sangat manis. Jadi ketagihan,"_ batin Se Hun menggila.

.

.

"SHIT! Sialan! Apa maksud Appa! Brengsek!" umpat Jong In terus menerus. Jong In sedang menyendiri di atap sekolahnya sekarang.

Kyung Soo yang merasa aktivitas membacanya terganggu pun mencoba memperingati orang tersebut. Jujur, Kyung Soo sangat tidak suka jika tempat favoritnya dijadikan tempat untuk mengumpat seperti ini.

"Emm chogiyo," panggil Kyung Soo. Jong In menoleh. Wajahnya yang sudah mengeras semakin mengeras saat melihat sosok Kyung Soo di depannya saat ini. Kyung Soo pun kontan membelalakkan mata bulatnya saat melihat Jong In di hadapannya. Bahkan tak terasa langkahnya pun terhuyung mundur sedikit.

"Kau!" hardik Jong In pada Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo yang menerima bentakan kasar dari Jong In pun hanya bisa meremas buku novel yang baru ia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolahnya. Hatinya terasa sakit saat Jong in menatapnya dengan kilatan amarah. Ia rindu akan sosok Jong In yang menatapnya dengan hangat dan lembut.

"Jo-Jong In" ucap Kyung Soo takut. Jong In merasa muak saat melihat wajah Kyung Soo.

"Kau! Gara-gara kau brengsek! Hidupku hancur! Dasar abnormal sialan!" hardik dan marah Jong In pada Kyung Soo. DEG! NYUT! Hati Kyung Soo benar-benar ngilu. Pernapasannya seakan menutup. Tetesan bening pun telah mendesak ingin keluar dari mata bulatnya. Mendengar umpatan Jong In padanya, seakan hatinya telah dirajam.

"Ap-apa maksudmu Kim Jong In," tanya Kyung Soo halus. Sebuah senyuman paksaan telah ia usahakan untuk tercipta. Ia hanya ingin menutupi betapa sakitnya perasaannya saat ini.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh kau Do Kyung Soo! Kau tak ada bedanya dengan lelaki jalang! Merayu Appaku untuk menikahkan dirimu denganku! Dasar brengsek!" hardik Jong In lagi. Tangan Jong In kini mencengkram kerah baju milik Kyung Soo. Pernapasan Kyung Soo terasa dicekik. Buku Novel yang sedari tadi ia genggam pun terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Mata Kyung Soo dengan jelas telah melihat kilatan kemarahan Jong In sekarang.

"Ka-kau sal-salah pah-ham Jong In," ucap Kyung Soo terbata. Pecahan air kristal kini merembes perlahan di pipinya. Dirajam dan dicambuk, itulah yang hatinya rasakan saat ini.

"Salah paham katamu! Dengar! Selamanya aku tak akan pernah menerimamu brengsek! Camkan itu!" Jong In mendorong keras tubuh lemah Kyung Soo. Ia meninggalkan Kyung Soo sendirian di atap. Kyung Soo hanya meringkuk. Perut bagian kanannya lagi-lagi terasa sakit. ia menangis tanpa suara sekarang. Melihat sekelebat punggung kokoh Jong In yang meninggalkannya membuatnya ingin mengejarnya.

"Aku mengasihimu Jongie. Aku menyanyangimu Jongie.. dan aku sangat mencintaimu Jonginie.. meskipun kau membenciku sekarang," gumam Kyung Soo lirih.

.

.

"Yi Xingie!" panggil seseorang namja berwajah tampan.

"Ah Myeoni! Untunglah kau cepat datang. Ayo duduk! Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Zhang Yi Xing atau Yi Xing pada Joon Myeon.

"Emm.. Jajangmyun special dan Lemon tea saja," jawab Joon Myeon semangat.

"Ahh aku benar-benar lapar," imbuh Joon Myeon sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Apa magang di rumah sakit itu benar-benar melelahkan?" tanya Yi Xing pada Joon Myeon.

"Emm memang melelahkan tapi juga sangat menyenangkan. Dokter spesialis bedah, itulah impianku Yi Xingie."

Yi xing hanya mengangguk. Sesaat namja berlesung pipit ini hanya memandangi wajah tampan Joon Myeon yang terlihat letih tersebut. Mencoba menikmati wajah yang setiap malamnya ia rindukan. Wajah dari orang yang dicintainya. Tapi Yi Xing tahu, perasaanya pada Joon Myeon adalah tidak wajar dimata semua orang. Ia hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kasarnya jika mengingat itu semua. Ia takut jika Joon Myeon mengetahui perasaanya, Joon Myeon akan menjauhinya.

"Pelayan!" panggil Yi xing pada salah satu pegawai di restoran tersebut.

"Ne! Sudah dipilih menunya? Eoh anda kan!" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Eoh Tuan Heechul! Anda bekerja di sini? Wah kebetulan sekali ya," jawab Joon Myeon saat melihat Heechul. Jon Myeon dan Heechul memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Ah ani, aku hanya membantu sahabatku mengurus restorannya. Hahahaha bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan calon dokter muda tampan ini secara kebetulan ya? Andai saja aku masih muda hahahahahha. Ups!" canda Heechul pada Joon Myeon.

"Hahahaha anda bisa saja? Apakah aku benar-benar telihat tampan? Ah iya, bagaimana keadaan anak anda? Apakah sudah baikan?" tanya Joon Myeon pada Heechul. Yi Xing hanya diam karena ia tak mengerti tentang seluk beluk perihal pertemuan antara dua orang di hadapannya ini. Entah kenapa ia tersenyum saat melihat Joon Myeon dan Heechul berinteraksi.

"Sangat tampan, sampai mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Syukurlah keadaannya berangsur-angsur membaik. Wajahmu terlihat lelah, apa magang di rumah sakit seberat itu?"

"Ah aniyeo.. Saya sangat menikmati saat-saat saya magang di sana.." sangkal Joon Myeon.

"Ah aku akan memberikan menu penutup spesial untuk kalian berdua. Gratis,"

"Ah.. Gamsahamnida," ucap Yi Xing dan Joon Myeon bersamaan.

Heechul mulai meninggalkan tempat dimana Yi Xing dan Joon Myeon duduk. Sedari tadi mata Joon Myeon tak pernah lepas dari sosok Heechul yang mulai menjauh. Entah kenapa, rasa dihatinya benar-benar terasa abstrak.

"Joon Myeon. Hei Joon Myeon!" panggil Yi Xing keras.

"Ah ne! wae geure?!" tanya Joon Myeon kaget. Yi Xing hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah Joon Myeon.

"Ani. Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

DOK! DOK! DOK! Suara ketukan pintu telah terdengar disetiap jengkal ruangan. Kaki mungil Kyung Soo pun berjalan lemah ke arah pintu tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Setelah ia membuka pintu, matanya membulat. Terlihat sosok gagah yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Kyungie.." sapa orang itu lembut.

"Ah.. Tuan Yesung."

"Aku ke sini hanya memberitahukan bahwa tanggal pernikahanmu akan kupercepat," ucap Yesung sambil mengusak rambut Kyung Soo sayang. Sungguh ia benar-benar menyayangi sosok yang ada di depannya saat ini. _"Kang Ta abeoji, Siwonnie, do'akan aku untuk bisa selalu menjaga mereka dengan baik,"_ batin Yesung dalam sanubarinya.

"Ap-apa!" Kyung Soo termangu. Memorinya terulang kembali.

"_Ja-jadi ini yang membuat Jong In marah dan semakin membenciku?"_ batin Kyung Soo miris.

Sepeninggalan Yesung, Kyung Soo terus menangis di sudut kamarnya. Ia memegang erat pigora yang berisikan foto kenangan tersebut. Sesekali ia pandangi dengan sayang foto tersebut. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok hangat itu. Diciuminya berkali-kali foto termakan waktu tersebut. Perasaan rindu yang menggila, itulah yang dialaminya.

"Hiks bagai hiks mana kau melupakan hiks janjimu sendiri Jongie hiks hiks?" tangis Kyung Soo lirih. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya. Dibaringkannya tubuh yang terasa letih dan lemah tersebut. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan airmata. Didekapnya foto kenangan itu erat, tepat didadanya, di bilik jantungnya.

"_Tuhan.. aku rela menukarkan sejuta keberuntunganku. Tapi aku mohon.. buat Jong In mengingatku kembali," _do'a Kyung Soo dalam hati.

TBC

: Rahasia deehh.. ikutin terus yaaa :)

ajib4ff : Hehehe mangkannya ikutin terus.. biar bisa terungkap semua wkwkwwk

**EdeL's Note : Gomawo sudah mendukung FF abal-abal saya readerdeul hehehhehe. Mianhae EdeL cuma bales Review readerdeul yang ngereview dichap 3 doang. Tetep jangan lupa RnR ya hahaha. Biar saya tambah bersemangat. Hwaiting!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Saranghae

Author : EdeLweIS O.O

Genre : Angst, Hurt, Fantasy, MPREG

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Other Cast : Heechul, Yesung, HunHan, ChanBaek and EXO members.

Rate : T to M

**The Sepia Love Part 5 . Saranghae..**

_**Disaat matamu telah tersapu kegelapan..**_

_**Disaat perasaanmu telah tertelan luasnya mega..**_

_**Aku tetap mencintaimu..**_

_**lebih dan lebih lagi..**_

**..Do Kyung Soo..**

"_Tuhan.. aku rela menukarkan sejuta keberuntunganku. Tapi aku mohon.. buat Jong In mengingatku kembali," _do'a Kyung Soo dalam hati.

…**Saranghae…**

Kyung Soo berjalan pelan di trotoar jalan. Mata bulatnya terlihat kosong. Pikirannya hanya lurus pada Kim Jong In. Masa lalu selalu mengejarnya. Memorak porandakan ingatanya dan membuat hatinya menjadi semakin gelisah. Indah.. sangat indah masa lalunya itu. Membuatnya terbuai untuk kembali masuk ke dalam relung sang waktu.

Deruan napas angin menyapu lembut telinganya. Membuat sensasi geli yang menyeruak. Kini kakinya telah menapak di sebuah taman yang tak terawat lagi. Ia mendudukan dirinya di salah satu ayunan berkarat. Ia dongakkan kepalanya. Menikmati sensasi sang matahari pagi yang tertutupi langit.

"Ehem.." deham seseorang. Kyung Soo mulai membuka matanya. Merasa terganggu. Hatinya menggerutu tak jelas karena hadirnya seseorang itu.

"A-anda kan?" ucap Kyung Soo terkejut. Ia memandang sosok lelaki yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tak menyangka mereka akan dipertemukan kembali.

"Hai.. Kyung Soo-ssi. Apa kabar? Waahh kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu bertemu dengan seseorang secara kebetulan ya?" pikir pria tersebut sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. Pria itu pun mendudukan dirinya, tepat di sebelah kanan ayunan yang sedang Kyung Soo duduki.

"Sedang apa anda di sini?" tanya Kyung Soo pada pria yang ada di sebelahnya saat ini. Pria itu menoleh, menampilkan senyum lembutnya. Ia memandang Kyung soo dalam. Seakan terpesona akan keindahan nyata yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mendekati incaranku.." ucap pria tersebut.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyung Soo polos.

"Suatu saat kau akan tahu," jawab pria itu halus.

.

.

"_Hari minggu yang membosankan"_ pikir Luhan. Ia memandang polos suasana luar lewat jendela kamarnya. Sama seperti Kyung Soo, mencoba menikmati setiap hembusan angin pagi yang terasa segar.

TUUKK! "Aduh! Appo!" teriak Lu Han sambil memegang keningnya. "Aissh! YA! Siapa yang melempari aku batu eoh?! Berani-beraninya!" racau Lu Han. Mulutnya komat-kamit tak jelas. Matanya kini bergerak liar. Mencoba mencari terdakwa yang melemparinya.

"Hahahahahaha! Lucu sekali!" tawa seseorang. Lu Han memfokuskan matanya pada sumber suara. Hingga retina matanya menangkap sesosok pria tampan berkulit putih pucat sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

"YA! Oh Se Hun! Kau cari mati eoh?!" marah Lu Han dari jendela kamarnya.

"Tunggu aku! Aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran! Dasar Albino sialan!" tambah Lu Han lagi. Lu Han bergegas turun. Tak sabar untuk mengacak-acak wajah kebanggan Se Hun. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak tak jelas. Sang ibu yang melihat Lu Han hanya tertawa tertahan.

"Kau mau kemana Lu-ie? Kenapa keningmu memerah?" tanya sang ibu pada Lu Han. Lu Han menoleh sebentar, lalu meminum susu _vanilla_ madu yang sedang dibawa sang ibu sampai habis.

"Aku akan memberikan pelajaran pada seseorang Mama! Karena dia keningku menjadi seperti ini!" ucap Lu Han sambil menaruh gelas kosongnya di meja dengan keras. Ibu Lu Han hanya melongo.

"_Ada apa dengan anak itu. Apa ia tak sadar kalau ia masih mengenakan piamanya yang Kebesaran. Bergambar rusa lagi.. ckckckck" _batin ibu Lu Han. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah laku anak sulungnya tersebut. _"masih seperti anak kecil" _batin ibu Lu Han lagi.

Lu Han melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ingin sekali ia menghajar seorang Oh Se Hun karena telah merusak minggu paginya.

"YA! Oh Se Hun! kau mau aku beri pelajaaran eoh?!" teriak Lu Han. Wajahnya dibuat sejahat mungkin. Se Hun yang melihatnya pun tertawa kembali. Lu Han hanya mengernyit. _"Kenapa ia malah tertawa? Apa wajahku tidak menakutkan?" _tanya Lu Han dalam hati.

"Hahahahaha!" Se Hun tertawa dengan keras. Lu Han semakin bingung saat orang-orang yang melintas di sekitarnya sedang menatapnya sambil menahan tawa.

"_Ommo!"_ jerit Lu Han dalam hati. Ia mulai sadar bahwa penampilannya kini benar-benar tak tepat. Piama bergambar rusa yang kebesaran, alas kaki yang dihiasi oleh kepala boneka rusa, rambut yang masih acak-acakan, kening yang memerah dan ah satu lagi, bekas susu _Vanilla_ madu yang masih membekas di atas dan di sudut bibirnya. Lu Han menundukkan kepalanya, 'malu' itulah yang dialaminya sekarang. Se Hun yang melihat Lu Han seperti itu pun berhenti tertawa.

"Baby deer..?" Se Hun mengangkat kepala Lu Han yang tertunduk dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum hangat pada Lu Han. Diusapnya lelehan kristal yang diam-diam luruh di pipi putih Lu Han.

"Uljimma ne.." ucap Se Hun sayang. Ada sebersit rasa bersalah pada diri Se Hun karena telah membuat kening Lu Han memerah. Se Hun mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah kening Lu Han. CUP! Se Hun mengecup kening Lu Han lama. DEG! DEG! Deguban jantung keduanya berfrekuensi keras. Saling sahut-menyahut dan tak beraturan. Amarah Lu Han pun telah melebur entah kemana. Pikirannya sedang kosong saat ini.

"Jangan menangis sayang.. emm.." Se Hun mengusap bekas susu yang masih menempel di atas maupun di sudut bibir Lu Han dengan telaten. Pipi Lu Han memerah. Entah kenapa ia suka saat Se Hun memerlakukannya dengan lembut seperti ini. GLEK! Se Hun menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat bibir merah mungil milik Lu Han. Bibir yang membuatnya mecandu.

"Aku mencintaimu Xi Lu Han."

CUP! Lagi.. Se Hun mencium bibir Lu Han sekarang. Lu han membulatkan mata rusanya. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya bibirnya dijamah oleh Se Hun. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Lu Han tak bisa menolak atau pun mengelak. Ia terbuai, terbuai oleh ciuman manis milik Tuan Oh Se Hun.

Lu Han pun mengalungkan tangannya di leher jenjang seorang Oh Se Hun. Ia ikuti permainan Se Hun. tak dihiraukannya tatapan orang-orang yang sedang melihatnya. Se Hun tersenyum disela-sela ciumanya. Se Hun juga melihat ibu Lu Han sedang tersenyum-senyum tak jelas sambil menutup mata seorang bocah kecil yang sedang meronta di depan rumahnya.

"_Vanilla madu yang manis.."_ bisik Se Hun di telinga Lu Han lembut.

.

.

Kyung Soo pulang dengan gontai. _"Pernikahanmu diadakan setelah upacara kelulusan sekolah. Appa harap kau sudah menyiapka diri nak.."_ ingatan itu terekam jelas. Seminggu lagi ia akan menikah dengan Kim Jong In. Seseorang yang sangat dicintainya namun membencinya.

Kyung Soo melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar rapinya. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, ia mulai membuka lemarinya. Mengambil kotak kayu yang berisi kenangan yang mampu ia kuak dengan berbagai macam media. Diambilnya album kenangan yang termakan waktu tersebut. Dipandanginya satu persatu foto yang sudah tertempel rapi di sana.

Pandangannya berhenti pada salah satu objek foto yang tertempel rapi di album usangnya. Foto yang berisikan gambar sang ayah dan ibunya. Ia amati foto yang termakan waktu tersebut. Ia belai wajah gagah sang ayah yang tercetak jelas di foto kenangan itu. Mata Kyung Soo menyendu, menyiratkan kerinduan yang teramat dalam.

"_Appa.. aku harus bagaimana? Aku merindukanmu.."_ batin Kyung Soo pedih. Ditatapnya foto sang ayah lekat. Kadang ia bertanya-tanya sendiri. Seperti apa sosok gagah ayahnya? Seperti apa wajah tampan ayahnya? Seperti apa lesung pipit favorit ibunya yang dimiliki sang ayah? Seperti apa suaranya? Seperti apa senyumannya? Dan seperti apa sentuhannya? Sungguh Kyung Soo ingin tahu tentang sosok tampan sang ayah. _"Andai aku bisa menyentuhmu, merabamu, mendengarkan suara khasmu dan menikmati senyumanmu Appa.. Bahkan tak ada secuil pun memori yang tersimpan di otakku tentangmu," _batin Kyung Soo lirih.

Siwon memang meninggalkan Heechul dan Kyung Soo disaat Kyung Soo masih menginjak umur 2 tahun. Siwon pergi menemui Choi Han kyung, karena saat itu Han Kyung mengaku bahwa ia yang membawa anak sulungnya dan memberikan dua pilihan berat pada Siwon. Heechul dan Siwon benar-benar merindukan anak mereka. Bagaimana tidak rindu? Jika dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun mereka tidak bisa menemukan dan bertemu anak mereka saat itu.

Saat itu Han Kyung mengancam akan membunuh anak sulung mereka jika mereka melaporkannya pada polisi. Siwon menemui Han Kyung seorang diri. Bermodalkan raga dan nyawa yang dapat mati.

Tangan Kyung Soo membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

"Hyungie.." lirih Kyung Soo. Mata bulatnya meneteskan airmatanya deras. Tangan mungilnya merabai foto tersebut dengan sayang. Foto yang berisikan gambar seorang bayi kecil. Bayi kecil yang sedang terlelap pulas di dekapan ibunya, Do Heechul.

"Kami mencintaimu Hyungie.. aku harap dimana pun dirimu, kau dapat merasakan kerinduan dan kasih kami," ucap Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo sebenarnya adalah seorang Choi. Tapi Heechul merubah marganya. Heechul tidak mau jika Kyung Soo dikenal sebagai kerabat Choi. Alasan kuat pun sudah digenggamnya dengan kuat.

"Kyungie chagi! Kemari nak! Eomma membawakan bulgogi kesukaanmu! Wookie ajhussi sendiri loh yang membuat!" panggil seseorang yang tak lain adalah Heechul, ibu tersayangnya.

"Ne Eomma chankamman!" sahut Kyung Soo. Tangan mungilnya menghapus airmatanya cepat. Ia bergegas merapikan album dan kotak kayu tersebut. Setelah ia masukkan kotak kayu tersebut ke dalam lemarinya, ia bergegas menuju ibunya. Ia melihat ibunya sedang mempersiapkan makanan di atas meja. Ia tarik napas dalam, setelah merasa lega ia memasang senyum lima jarinya dan memastikan bahwa jejak-jejak tangisan itu telah hilang tak membekas. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide usil pun terlintas dipikiran Kyung Soo. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah Heechul.

"Eomma!" teriak Kyung Soo mengageti ibunya.

"Ommo! Aiisssh! Kyungie! Kau membuat Eomma jantungan!" ucap Heechul sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. Kyung Soo hanya tertawa dan memeluk ibunya dari belakang erat.

"Eomma bogoshippo.. Eomma dari mana saja eoh? Saat Kyungie terbangun Eomma sudah tidak ada," rajuk Kyung Soo pada ibunya.

"Aeeey! Kau ini manja sekali. Ingat, sebentar lagi kau akan menikah. Eomma sudah tahu jika pernikahanmu telah dipercepat chagi," senyum lima jari yang terpatri jelas di bibir Kyung Soo kini lenyap. Hanya ada ekspresi getir. Kyung Soo menyeruakkan kepalanya di celah leher Heechul. Mencari ketenangan dan kelegaan lewat aroma bunga lavender tersebut.

"Kau kenapa Chagi?" tanya Heechul pada Kyung Soo. Ikatan batin memang terikat kuat. Hati Heechul ikut gelisah.

"Ani Eomma, aku hanya merindukan Eomma hehehehe," jawab Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo hanya tak mau membuat ibunya khawatir. Ia juga menyembunyikan kenyataan, kenyataan dimana seorang Kim Jong In kini membencinya. Kenyataan dimana seorang Kim Jong In sudah tak sama dengan Kim Jong yang dulu. Dan kenyataan bahwa Kim Jong In telah melupakan Do Kyung Soo.

"O iya, Eomma baru ingat! Nanti sore Jong In akan menjemputmu untuk memilih cincin pernikahan kalian. Bukankah itu yang kalian mau saat kalian masih kecil dulu? menikah. benarkan?"

"Emm.. itu memang benar," jawab Kyung Soo seceria mungkin.

"_Tapi itu dulu Eomma.. Hanya dulu.."_

_._

_._

"Jong In nanti sore kau harus menjemput Kyung Soo," titah Yesung pada anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Yesung mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi megah kekuasaanya.

"Aiissh Appa! Aku ada kencan!" tolak Jong In pada ayahnya. Seketika mata tajam kembar itu saling beradu.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan Appa lakukan jika kau membantah Kim Jong In?!" bentak Yesung keras namun santai. Yesung memainkan lingkaran cangkir kopi klasiknya.

"Oke, oke aku akan menjemputnya! Memang Appa ingin kita kemana?" tanya Jong In sambil menahan emosi. Tangannya terkepal erat di balik saku jaketnya.

"Membeli cincin pernikahan kalian. Kau tahu kan kalau seminggu lagi kau akan menikah," ucap Yesung sambil mengangkat cangkir kopi klasiknya. Yesung mulai menyeruput kopi hitamnya. Ia sadar bahwa putranya kini tersenyum licik.

"Ini semua tidak gratis Appa," ucap Jong In disertai seringaian yang juga dimiliki oleh sang ayah.

"Memang apa yang kau mau Jong In?" tanya Yesung tenang.

"Belum saatnya aku memberitahumu Appa.."

.

.

"Selamat siang Aboeji,"

"Ah kemarilah _my_ _Son. _Bagaimana hari ini? Melelahkan atau menyenangkan?" tanya Han Kyung pada putra lelakinya. Mata sendunya memandang putranya sayang.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, tapi juga melelahkan sih. Aboeji terlihat lelah sekali. Apa mau aku pijat? Pijatanku memiliki kekuatan yang ampuh. Dijamin rasa lelah akan langsung menghilang." ucap sang putra pada Han Kyung. Han Kyung terkekeh. _"Selera humor yang sama, tidak lucu dan membosankan. Sama sepertimu Hyung. Tapi inilah yang ciri khasmu dan dia,"_ batin Han Kyung dalam hati.

"Hahahaha selera humormu memang benar-benar buruk _my Son._ Kau harus lebih banyak belajar," ejek Han Kyung pada putranya yang sedang memijat bahunya. Ia benar-benar menikmati pijatan sang putra.

"Hahahahaha oke oke. Aku kalah," kata sang putra sambil tertawa.

"Aboeji sangat menyayangimu nak. Jangan tinggalkan Aboeji ne. Kau adalah satu-satunya putra Aboeji.." ucap Han Kyung halus. Sang putra hanya tersenyum.

" Ne Aboeji.."

.

.

Kyung Soo kini sedang memilih-milih baju yang akan ia kenakan saat ia pergi dengan Jong In nanti. Senyuman lima jari terukir indah di bibir _kissable_nya. Heechul yang mengintip Kyung Soo pun tersenyum lembut. _"Eomma senang saat melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini nak.."_ batin Heechul.

Pilihan Kyung Soo jatuh pada kaos berwarna hitam dan celana jin berwarna cokelat tua. Lalu ia coba padukan dengan sweter berwarna cokelat tua juga dengan ukuran yang agak kebesaran jika dipakainya.

Namun.. perlahan.. senyuman lima jari itu lenyap disaat mata bulat Kyung Soo sudah tidak mendapati sosok sang ibu yang tadi sedang mengintipnya di balik pintu kamarnya. Sesaat mata bulatnya pun berair.

"Kau harus kuat Do Kyung Soo! Harus!" semangat Kyung Soo untuk dirinya sendiri. Kyung Soo bergegas mengenakan pakaian yang sudah dipilihnya. Setelah selesai ia menghampiri ibunya yang sedang mempersiapan bekal makanan untuk Kyung Soo dan Jong In. Heechul benar-benar memperhatikan pola makan Kyung Soo yang sudah tak boleh sembarangan lagi. Heechul pun bekerja sama dengan Chan Yeol untuk merawat Kyung Soo.

"Ige.. ini bekalmu dan Jong In. Ingat jangan makan sembaranga ne. Jangan lupa untuk meminum obatmu nanti, arrachi!" omel Heechul sambil menyentil hidung Kyung Soo.

"Ne! Siap Eomma!" hormat Kyung Soo pada Heechul. Mereka tertawa bersama. Menikmati setiap jengkal kebahagiaan yang sedang mereka rasakan.

DOK! DOK! DOK! Ketukan pintu mulai menggema.

"Chankamman!" seru Heechul. Heechul membuka pintu rumahnya. Sapuan manis tersungging dibibir _kissable_nya, saat mengetahui akan sosok yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Ah.. nak Jong In. Sebentar ya.. Ajhumma akan memanggilkan Kyung Soo," ucap Heechul pada Jong In. Tak lama terlihat sosok Kyung Soo yang memandang Jong In dengan beribu makna yang tersembunyi. Jong In hanya menghiraukan tatapan Kyung Soo.

"Kami berangkat dulu Ajhumma. Selamat sore," pamit Jong In.

"Kami berangkat Eomma, annyeong" pamit Kyung Soo juga. Kyung Soo hanya memandang punggung tegap Jong In. seolah-olah itu adalah lukisan klise yang sedang ia rindukan.

"Kau duduk di belakang!" Titah Jong In dingin sambil mencengkram lengan Kyung Soo erat. Kyung Soo meringis kesakitan. Namun ia kembali tersenyum saat ia melihat wajah bahagia sang ibu yang sedang menatapnya senang. Mungkin bekas cengkraman tangan Jong In akan membekas di lengan Kyung soo.

"Memang kenapa Jong In-ssi?" tanya Kyung Soo hati-hati. Takut pria yang ada di hadapannya ini akan marah.

"Kau mau tahu?" desis Jong In tajam. Sungguh, air bening itu sudah menjadi kaca yang melapisi mata Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo mengangguk perlahan. Menandakan ia memang ingin mengetahui alasan Jong In yang tak memperbolehkannya untuk duduk di depan, di samping seorang Kim jong In.

"Karena kekasih tercintaku sudah menempatinya, calon istriku tersayang."

DEG! Deguban jantungnya terasa sakit. Ia mencoba menahan beribu rajaman yang terasa lara. Badannya terasa seperti seonggok patung, kaku, dan tak dapat bergerak. Matanya melebar dan semakin membulat. Ia tahan airmata yang sudah siap menetes lancar di pipinya. Ia teringat akan sosok ibunya yang sedang melihatnya dari kejauhan. Melihatnya dengan senyuman yang menawan dan begitu indah.

Anak mana yang mau menghancurkan senyuman sang ibu yang sudah terpatri dengan indah?

Jong In pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Meninggalkan Kyung Soo yang masih mematung. Dengan gemetar ia paksakan senyumannya. Menghadap sang ibu dan melambaikan tangannya. Heechul membalasnya disertai senyuman hangat yang benar-benar menguatkan Kyung Soo. Setelah itu Kyung Soo bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil mewah milik Jong In. Ia mencengkram erat kotak bekal yang ia bawa.

"_Aku ingin buta.." _

Disaat melihat Jong In memerlakukan kekasihnya dengan sayang dan lembut.

Disaat melihat Jong In menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dengan sayang.

Disaat Jong In mengucapkan kata-kata cinta untuk sang kekasih dengan tawa dan senyuman.

Dan.. disaat Jong In mencium tangan sang kekasih dengan penuh kehangatan.

Seorang Do Kyung Soo sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sakit dan perihnya lagi..

"_Hari ini aku mencintaimu. Esok aku pun aku masih mencintaimu. Aku tahu aku adalah __**Sepia**__ dihidupmu. Bukan warna cerah baru," _batin Kyung Soo lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya bergetar. Ia menangis sekarang.

Menangis secara tersembunyi dan rahasia…

"_Kau memang melupakanku Jong In.. melupakan __**Sepia**__ yang tak berarti."_

TBC

**EdeL's Note : Annyeong readerdeul hehehehe.. saya bawain lagi FF saya yang abal-abal. Rahasia perlahan-lahan akan terkuak dengan sendirinya. Di part ini memang fokus akan perasaan cinta yang dimiliki oleh setiap masing-masing tokoh. Jadi jangan lupa RnR ya! Itu semangat saya untuk meneruskan FF saya yang aneh bin ajaib ini. Tapi Reviewnya kok dikit banget ya. Jd agak g semangat buat ngelanjutin :( . Maaf ya readerdeul.. saya g bisa bales Review kalian.. Tapi Review kalian selalu EdeL baca kok :)  
**

**Kalau mau berteman dengan saya silahkan..**

**Add aja di : FB : EdeLweis OVo**

** : Twitter : AriMavi**

**Gamsahamnida..**


	6. Chapter 6 : Me, You and Her

Author : EdeLweIS O.O

Genre : Angst, Hurt, Fantasy, MPREG

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Other Cast : Heechul, Yesung, HunHan, ChanBaek and EXO members.

Rate : T to M

**The Sepia Love Part 6 . Me, You and Her..**

_**Aku, kau dan dia..**_

_**Sebuah cinta sigma..**_

_**Aku hanya warna lama..**_

_**Tertutup usang dan tertimbun beribu kenangan baru maupun lama..**_

_**Berbeda dengannya..**_

_**Sebuah warna baru di mega..**_

_**Memiliki estetika dan cahaya..**_

_**Tidak sebanding denganku yang hanya SEPIA..**_

**..Do Kyung Soo..**

"_Hari ini aku mencintaimu. Esok aku pun aku masih mencintaimu. Aku tahu aku adalah __**Sepia**__ dihidupmu. Bukan warna cerah baru," _batin Kyung Soo lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya bergetar. Ia menangis sekarang.

Menangis secara tersembunyi dan rahasia…

"_Kau memang melupakanku Jong In.. melupakan __**Sepia**__ yang tak berarti."_

**..Me, You and Her..**

Kyung Soo hanya terdiam. Mulutnya seakan terkunci dengan rapat. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan pun sebenarnya sudah mengitari benaknya. Ia ingin bertanya pada calon suaminya, Jong In. Namun ia pendam karena tak mau mengganggu suasana hangat yang sedang dirasakan Jong In dan kekasihnya. Sayang.. suasana hangat itu tak menghampiri Kyung Soo. Yang ada hanya suasana dingin yang membuat luka.

Kyung Soo hanya menunduk sedari tadi. Mengadahkan kepalanya hanya membuatnya sakit. mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran Kyung Soo. Tiba-tiba mobil mewah yang mereka tempati berhenti. Jong In dan Sulli segera turun meninggalkan Kyung Soo sendiri. Setelah sadar bahwa kedua orang itu telah turun dari mobil, Kyung Soo pun mengadahkan kepalanya. Kedua tangan mungilnya menghapus kasar airmatanya. Bibirnya bergetar. Mencoba membuat sebuah senyuman khasnya.

TOK!TOK! Kyung Soo menoleh ke arah jendela mobil di sebelah kanannya.

"Ya! Lama sekali sih! Dasar merepotkan!" bentak Jong In. Lagi-lagi. Seorang Kim Jong In telah sukses menggores luka dihati Kyung Soo. Namun Kyung Soo membalasnya dengan senyuman, senyuman yang bergetar tapi terlihat samar.

"Mianhae Jong In-ssi," pinta Kyung Soo pada Jong In.

.

.

"Bawa ini!" titah Jong In pada Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo hanya bisa menerima barang tersebut untuk ia bawa.

Kyung Soo berjalan dengan susah payah. Di kedua tangannya telah penuh dengan barang-barang belanjaan milik Sulli dan Jong In. Peluh telah menetes derasdi dahi dan lehernya. Kakinya terasa ingin patah. Ia hanya mengikuti Jong In dan Sulli berjalan. Ia berusaha untuk kuat. Cincin pernikahan pun belum mereka beli. Jong In lebih memilih berbelanja dengan Sulli.

Hati Kyung Soo tergores luka lagi. Rasa letih yang amat sangat diraganya tak mampu menandingi rasa sakit dihatinya. Tapi.. disaat iris kacanya melihat Jong In tertawa dengan lepasnya, ia merasa senang. Ia bahagia melihat orang yang dicintainya itu bahagia. Meskipun itu bukan dengannya.

"Kai aku lapar.. ayo kita makan," rengek Sulli pada Jong In.

"Kau lapar? Aku juga lapar. Lagi pula sekarang memang sudah waktunya untuk jam makan malam," ucap Jong In sambil mengusap lembut pipi putih Sulli. Kyung Soo berusaha membutakan perasaanya. Ia meletakkan barang-barang belanjaan milik Jong In dan Sulli. Tangan mungilnya pun membuka tas berukuran sedang yang berisikan bekal yang sudah dipersiapkan eommanya tadi sore.

"Emm Jong In-ssi. Ini aku bawa bekal. Bekal ini buatan Eom-"

"Aku tidak butuh!"

"Ne?"

"Aku tidak butuh makanan dari seseorang yang jalang seperti eommamu! Kau pikir aku bodoh eoh?! Aku tahu semua tentang seluk-beluk keluargamu!"

DEG! Tangan Kyung Soo bergetar. Sungguh ia tidak rela jika ibunya dihina seperti itu. Meskipun orang itu adalah orang yang ia cintai sendiri.

"_Kau salah Jongie.. kau sama sekali tidak tahu tentang aku, ah.. ani, lebih tepatnya kau telah melupakanku," _batin Kyung Soo lirih.

"Aku mohon, aku mohon jangan hina eommaku. Hinalah aku sepuasmu, tapi tidak dengan eommaku," ucap Kyung Soo. Kristal itu berdesakkan ingin keluar dari pelupuknya. Sungguh sakit rasanya saat mendengar seseorang yang kau cintai telah membencimu sebesar ini.

"Cih.. jangan sok suci kau Kyung Soo-ssi! Kau tahu! Kau telah menjadi penghalang diantara kami!" bentak Sulli keras. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya pun menoleh karena mendengar bentakkan keras Sulli. Kyung Soo merasa malu. Ia sadar bahwa orang-orang tengah membisikannya. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya yang bergetar pun meremas kotak bekalnya kuat.

"_Aku, dirimu dan dirinya. Itulah kenyataan pahit yang harus kuterima," _batin Kyung Soo lagi.

Jong In pun mendekat ke arah Kyung Soo yang mematung. Dengan santainya ia mengambil barang-barang miliknya dan Sulli yang Kyung Soo bawa tadi. Hingga ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga kiri Kyung Soo.

"Kalian berdua. Kau dan eommamu.." kalimat bisikkan itu terhenti sejenak.

"Sama-sama jalang!" lanjut Jong In sarkastis.

DEG! Lagi.. jantung Kyung Soo berpacu bertambah cepat. Ia bagaikan seonggok benda mati yang tak bisa bergerak. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Mata teduh bulatnya memandang mata tajam Jong In. Jong In pun terpaku, tapi tak lama ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sulli.

"Kai.. ayo kita cari makan. Aku lapar," rengek Sulli lagi. Jong In tak menjawab rengekan Sulli. Kini ia sedang merogoh kantong celananya. Mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang berisikan uang won, kartu kredit dan beberapa kartu di dalamnya. Diambilnya salah satu kartu kredit yang tadi tersemat rapi di dalam dompetnya. Dirasa sudah, dilemparkannya kartu kredit tersebut kepada Kyung Soo.

"Kodenya 120193, belilah cincin itu sendiri!"

Kyung Soo terkejut saat mendengar Jong In mengucapkan angka itu. Ada perasaan senang yang menggelitik dihatinya. "Jong In, kenapa kau memilih angka ini untuk menjadi kode kartumu?" tanya Kyung Soo hati-hati.

"Apakah itu penting?" Kyung Soo terdiam. Bibirnya tertutup. Kartu mati baginya saat Jong In mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Itu angka favorit Kai! Apa kau puas! Sudah! Kunci bibirmu itu! Berisik dan mengganggu saja! Kajja Kai kita cari makan!" ucap Sulli. Perasaan hangat kini menjalar dihatinya.

"_Kai masih mengingatku. Walaupun itu hanya ambigu,"_ batin Kyung Soo senang. Senyuman itu terpatri jelas dibibirnya. Bukan lagi sebuah senyuman yang bergetar samar layaknya tadi. Senyuman ini berbeda. Senyuman yang menandakan kelegaan yang teramat dalam.

Ia tatap punggung Kai yang mulai menjauh. Punggung yang dulu sering menggendongnya dikala ia lelah. Punggung hangat yang sangat ia rindukan. Bolehkah ia berharap bahwa ia bisa merasakan harum punggung seorang Kim Jong In lagi?

.

.

Kyung Soo berjalan memasuki toko perhiasan yang terlihat agak ramai tersebut.

"Selamat datang. Perhiasan apa yang sedang anda cari Tuan?" sapa dan tanya sang pegawai di toko ramah. Kyung Soo tersenyum dan menundukkan badannya sedikit.

"Saya sedang mencari cincin untuk pernikahan," ucap Kyung Soo pada sang pegawai toko.

"Mari ikuti saya.." Kyung Soo berjalan membuntuti sang pegawai wanita tersebut. Mata bulatnya tak henti-hentinya memandangi toko yang terkesan elegan dengan seksama. Hingga keseksamaan itu pudar saat sebuah suara memudarkannya.

"Ini Tuan tempatnya. Silahkan anda pilih.." ucap pegawai wanita itu ramah. Mata Kyung Soo kembali menyelisik dan memandangi cincin-cincin indah itu dengan seksama. Hingga matanya terhenti dan memandangi salah satu macam cincin yang menurutnya sangat indah.

"Aku memilih yang ini," ucap Kyung Soo mantap. Sang pegawai pun tersenyum sumringah.

"Pilihan anda benar-benar tepat. Cincin ini adalah cincin tunggal. Pemilik toko perhiasan ini sendiri yang membuatnya. Jadi tidak ada lagi yang menjual cincin dengan model ini. Cincin ini modelnya sangat sederhana. Berwarna putih namun berkilau," jelas sang pegawai.

"Ya.. bagi saya cincin ini benar-benar terlihat indah," balas Kyung Soo.

"Memang sangat indah, karena cincin ini sebenarnya terbuat dari batu safir biru yang langka. Batu safir ini akan berwarna biru saat ada yang memakainya. Jika anda melepas batu ini, maka batu ini akan berwarna putih kembali. Saya heran.. sudah 5 tahun cincin ini tersimpan rapi di lemari kaca ini. Tidak ada satu pasangan pun yang melirik cincin ini. Memang cincin ini bentuknya sangat sederhana dan jarang ada orang yang memakai cincin berwarna untuk pernikahan mereka. Bahkan cincin ini tidak terdapat batu berlian atau mutiara yang bertahta rapi. Tetapi sesungguhnya cincin ini benar-benar istimewa."

Kyung Soo mendengarkan penjelasan pegawai itu dengan seksama. Ia tak menyangka cincin yang dipilihnya bisa seistimewa itu. Ia mencoba cincin pasangan itu. _"Semoga pas," _mohon Kyung Soo dalam hati. Kyung Soo bernapas lega. Cincin safir itu ternyata pas untuk jari manisnya maupun ibu jarinya. Jari manis untuk tangan mungilnya sendiri dan ibu jari untuk ukuran jari manis Jong In.

"Bagaimana Tuan? Apakah pas?" tanya pegawai itu waswas. Kyung Soo tersenyum sangat lebar. Sebuah kelegaan memancar dari senyumannya. Pegawai itu ikut tersenyum lebar juga.

"Iya, sangat pas. Bisakah aku mengukir namaku dan pasanganku juga?" tanya Kyung Soo semangat.

"Pasti Tuan," ucap sang pegawai wanita yakin.

"Tolong ukir nama J&K pada cincin safir ini."

.

.

Hang Kyung berjalan menelusuri sebuah taman yang sering ia datangi dulu. Ia merindukan tempat yang ia anggap sangat berharga, berharga karena di tempat inilah ia bertemu dengan Cinderella manisnya, Heechul. Memori itu berlalu lalang pada ingatannya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku kayu yang sudah termakan masa. Bangku favoritnya yang selalu ia singgahi dulu. Ia menyenderkan badannya. Menghirup aroma musim semi yang akan berganti menjadi musim gugur.

Hingga angin itu membawanya terlarut dalam ingatan masa lalunya. Masa lalu seorang Choi Han Kyung, Choi Siwon dan Do Heechul.

"Aku, dirimu dan dirinya.." gumam Han Kyung. Isakkan pun keluar dari mulutnya. _"Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini,"_ sesal Han Kyung dalam hati. Bibirnya tak mampu mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan yang kini sedang berkecamuk dihatinya. setitik airmata telah menetes lembut membasahi pipinya. Matanya yang terdapat kerutan tipis itu terpejam erat. Hingga setitik airmata itu mulai bertambah dan semakin deras.

"Ya! Han Kyung-a!" panggil seseorang. Han Kyung tercengang. Ia membuka matanya. Ia melihat sesosok orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Orang itu tersenyum sangat manis padanya. Orang yang ia anggap Cinderellanya. Ia berdiri, mencoba mendekati sosok itu selangkah demi selangkah.

"Heenim.." ucap Han Kyung tak percaya. Namun.. tiba-tiba angin musim semi yang akan menjadi musim gugur itu berhembus kencang.

"Jangan!" pekik Han Kyung.

"Jangan bawa Heenimku pergi! Jangan bawa Heechul pergi! Aku mohon!" pekik Han Kyung meronta. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya saat melihat sosok cantik Heechul tersapu hilang oleh hembusan angin. Tangannya mengais-ngais udara hampa yang ada di depannya.

"Wae?! Wae?! Bahkan angin tak membiarkanmu bersamaku Chullie!"

Han Kyung tak memedulikan tatapan aneh dari pengunjung-pengunjung lainnya. Ia terduduk lemas di atas dedaunan kering yang berserakan. Meratapi sebuah takdir yang sudah menyiksannya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku ingin mengasihimu dengan besar Chullie.. tapi kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan tak mengijinkannya?"

.

.

"Suho!"

"Chan Yeol!" sahut pria bernama Suho itu pada Chan Yeol.

"Hahahaha sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Chan Yeol ramah.

"Ya! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku eoh! panggil aku Joon Myeon! Arraseo! Aku di sini karena mencari hadiah untuk Aboejiku," jawab Su Ho atau Joon Myeon tersebut.

"Hahahaha! Kenapa?! Bukankah dari dulu sampai sekarang aku selalu memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu? Memang Abeojimu akan berulang tahun?" ucap Chan Yeol.

"Heeh.. Sebenarnya Aboejiku melarangku untuk menggunakan nama itu dari dulu aku kecil. Kau kan sudah tahu alasan klasik itu! Kenapa kau tanya lagi sih! Menyebalkan!" jengkel Joon Myeon pada teman akrabnya tersebut. Hanya akrab namun bukan sahabat. Sejak kecil Abeoji Joon Myeon tak memperbolehkan Joon Myeon untuk terlalu dekat dengan orang lain.

"Ya! Kenapa kau juga menjawabnya! Dasar! Aku tanya kau, apa Abeojimu akan berulang tahun?" tanya Chan Yeol lagi.

"Ne.. dua hari lagi Chan Yeol-a. Kalau kau? Sedang apa kau kemari?"

"Aku sedang menjemput sahabat yang dulu pernah aku ceritakan padamu. Ia memintaku menjemputnya. Aku benar-benar khawatir akan kondisinya. Aku takut ia kenapa-kenapa. Cuaca malam ini sangat dingin" ucap Chan Yeol khawatir sambil membalas pesan dari Baek Hyun yang ikut khawatir akan kondisi Kyung Soo.

"Oh.. sahabat yang sudah kau anggap menjadi adik kesayanganmu sendiri itu? Ya.. kau memang benar, mala mini sangat dingin. Mungkin pengaruh akan pergantian musim."

"Chan Yeolli appa!" panggil seseorang.

"Soo-ie!" sahut Chan yeol. Chan Yeol segera berlari ke arah Kyung Soo dan menutupi tubuh mungil Kyung Soo dengan tubuh jenjangnya. Ia segera mengenakan jaket tebal yang Baek Hyun siapkan pada tubuh mungil Kyung Soo.

"Gwenchanayeo? Apa kau sudah makan? Sudah meminum obat?" tanya Chan Yeol khawatir sambil merapikan jaket tebal yang sudah dikenakan Kyung Soo.

"Sudah Yeolli appa. Apa Baekki Eomma ikut?" Kyung Soo mengerjapkan matanya polos. Chan Yeol dengan gemas mencubit pipi Kyung Soo yang sudah mulai berisi kembalj.

"Ia tidak ikut Soo-ie. Tapi ia sedang menunggumu di rumahku. Oh iya, kajja aku kenalkan dengan temank baikku yang aku ceritakan dulu. Ia teman kuliahku, namun ia belum lulus sepertiku hahahaha," ucap Chan Yeol membanggakan diri.

"Aissh! Arra, arra! Akan aku adukan pada Baekki eomma bahwa kau sedang membanggakan dirimu Appa," cibir Kyung Soo pada sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya ini.

"Adukan saja, dasar anak durhaka." Tubuh Chan Yeol sudah tak menutupi tubuh mungil Kyung Soo. Chan Yeol dan Kyung Soo mendekati sosok pria yang kini sedang menunduk fokus menalikan tali sepatunya yang terlepas.

"Ya! Suho-ah!" panggil Chan Yeol Joon Myeon.

"Ne Chan-" ucapan Joon Myeon terputus saat melihat sosok Kyung Soo kini tengah berdiri di depannya sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Jo-Joon Myeon-ssi?"

"Kyu-Kyung Soo-ssi?" Chan Yeol menatap mereka berdua bingung.

"Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Chan Yeol pada Kyung Soo dan Joon Myeon.

"Ne!" ucap mereka berdua serempak.

"Emm.. bisa kalian jelaskan?" tanya Chan Yeol lagi.

"Aku mengenalnya saat ia sedang menangis di bawah pohon rindang yang terdapat di taman sekolahnya. Awalnya aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan melihat

suasana sekolah lamaku sambil menunggu waktu adikku pulang," jelas Joon Myeon.

"Saat itu aku tak menyangka bahwa ia adalah sunbae di sekolahku. Dia alumni di sana Park Park appa," tambah Kyung Soo.

"Eoh begitu. Aku sudah tahu kalau dia alumni di sana. Kajja kita pulang, Baekki sudah membuatkan salad buah kesukaanmu," ucap Chan Yeol

"Kajja," ucap Kyung Soo semangat saat mendengar kata salad buah dari bibir Chan Yeol.

"Kami pamit dulu ya Su Ho, Annyeong," pamit Chan Yeol.

"Annyeong Joon Myeon-ssi. Sampai jumpa," tambah Kyung Soo.

Lengkungan manis kini terpatri jelas pada bibir Joon Myeon. Ia melihat sosok Kyung Soo yang sudah menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia merasakkan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

"_Seperti yang aku ucapkan seperti yang di taman waktu itu. Aku akan mendapatkan incaranku. Dan incaranku adalah kau.. Do Kyung Soo." _

.

.

Heechul duduk termenung. Ucapan para tetangga-tetangganya pun berkeliaran di otaknya. _"Lihatlah dia, menjual diri dengan bangga."_ Ia termenung. Apakah kebenaran dan kesalah pahaman yang sudah ia ciptakan sendiri ini harus tetap ia lanjutkan? Ia meremas tangannya. Persis seperti Kyung Soo jika sedang gugup.

"Hei chulli-ah! Wae geure?" tanya Ryeo Wook. Ryeo Wook duduk di samping Heechul. Menepuk kedua tangan Heechul yang saling meremas.

"Ceritakanlah masalahmu," tambah Ryeo Wook lagi. Mata jernih Heechul menatap Ryeo Wook lemah.

"Aku… aku.." Heechul tak kuat. Bibirnya terasa kelu dan bergetar. Ryeo Wook memeluknya. Ia tahu masalah yang sebenarnya. status sosial. Itulah masalahnya. Status yang tercipta dari kesalah pahaman yang disengaja. Status yang hina namun dapat menyelamatkan mereka berdua, Heechul dan Kyung Soo.

"Umumkan, umumkanlah kalau kau bukan pekerja komersil yang seperti mereka pikirkan selama ini. Kau bukan orang kotor, kau bukan orang yang menjual dirimu dan harga dirimu sendiri. Umumkanlah pada semua orang. Bahwa kau hanya seorang pelayan restoran, bukan seorang pekerja komersil. Meskipun dengan status itu kau dan anakmu tidak bisa terlindungi lagi," saran Ryeo Wook.

"Tapi aku takut dia akan berulah kembali.."

"Mulai dari sekarang.. cobalah untuk menghadapi Chulli-ah. Bukan lari."

TBC

**EdeL's note : Jangan lupa RnR ya.. benerkan yang EdeL bilang.. rahasia akan sedikit demi sedikit terkuak. JANGAN JADI PEMBACA GELAP YA! G EdeL lanjutin kalau RnR tidak memuaskan hohohohohoho. Muntaber mengancam saya. jadi saya tidak memanjangkan FF saya. tapi saya janji.. chap depan akan saya panjangakan hehehehehehe  
**

**Buat Review.. EdeL udah baca review kalian kok.. jeongmal gomawo ya.. chap depan EdeL bakalan Bales Review Readerdeul. hehehehe**


End file.
